Why Me?
by Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis
Summary: Gaara works as a helper at an animal shelter. Before leaving for the weekend his boss asks him for a huge favor. One, involving taking care of an injured fox. GaaNaru. Rating changed for the future chapters. XD
1. fox

ENJOY!

Gaara- 20

Naruto- 18

* * *

Shizune and Tsunade stood over a medium sized dog bed, contain was a fox kit with golden fur. The poor thing was pratically covered in bandages and blood was slowly seeping through the white material.

"Tsunade, what are we going to do? I know fox demons heal on their own, but we do not know how long that will take in his condition. I mean we found him in pretty bad shape. Moving him around too much would be very dangerous in his condition. We can't take care of him, we must find a substitute." Shizune stood over the golden haired kit, barely the size of her arm, her eyes full of worry. Tsunade petted the golden head carefully.

"It hurts me to see him like this, Shizune. It took 8 long years to locate him and when we finally find him, he's in this condition. I am surprised the little one even recognized me. When Orochimaru is found, I want to **personally** be the one to kill him. He cursed him so no healing magic can help him. Even with human technology to help it could take days, even weeks for him to heal completely."

"Meanwhile, we are trying to track the bastard down, dodging our old debt collectors, and handling an animal shelter. Where the hell are we going to find someone to take care of a fox kit?" Tsunade and Shizune had sat in their chairs their chins on the palm of their hands, eyes trained on the injured creature laying a few feet in front of them.

**Knock. Knock**

Shizune quickly moved to take the kit to the back room.

"Come in." Tsunade called as Shizune disappeared from her line of vision. The door creaked open, to reveal a pale skinned, green eyed, red head with the character for 'love' on the corner of his forehead. With the hair and the dark rimmed eyes, anyone would think he was out to kill.

Truthfully, that blood red hair was the boy's natural hair color. As for the eyes, the boy just has some trouble sleeping, or a lot, who knows. But in the two years of her knowing him, she had never seen him lose his temper on a single animal, people, however, were a different story entirely.

He has been bitten and clawed at and the boy had never once retaliated. He just patiently dealt with it and eventually won the pet over. Gaara had a knack for it, she guessed.

But the boy had an angry side too. She had only seen it when owners who have abused their pets and did not want to release their pet to them. Owners thinking that their pet is fine and didn't need their help… blah…blah…blah. Tsunade has never seen someone throw a two-hundred pound man into a wall faster than you can say 'dodge ball'.

Usually, when this happened, Tsunade would have a serious face outside, but on the inside she was secretly cheering for Gaara all the way.

_I wonder what he would do if I told him about Orochimaru? Ha! I can see I_

_now… calling 911... 18 …mmm, no…20 police officers to restrain him. _

"What can I do for you, Gaara?" The red head placed a stack of papers on her desk.

"I have cleaned up the kennels, given the routine baths and reorganized your sloppy paperwork. Is there anything else you need me to do before I head off for the weekend?" The light bulb in the corner of her head lit up.

_This may just work…_

"Gaara, are you doing anything specific this weekend?"

"I refuse to be your chauffer around town in your drinking sprees." Tsunade sweat dropped.

"No! It's not that; please have a seat I have something to discuss with you." Gaara slowly and cautiously sat in the offered chair, he knew she was up to something and the smirk wasn't making him feel better.

"I want you to promise me whatever I am about to tell you will not leave this room." Gaara raised his right hand eager to hear more.

"I promise."

"Whatever information I give you I want you to promise you will not go on a rampage."

"I promise to stay calm and to not go on a rampage."

"Shizune and I have taken a secret mission to locate a … rare fox. You see it was stolen from his … habitat. Luckily we have finally located and recovered the kit yesterday. Not in the best of shape, I might add. But the bastard who took him disappeared. We can't search for the guy and take care of an injured kit at the same time."

"So let me guess, you want me to take care of it for you?" Gaara asked.

"Yes just for a few weeks until he completely recovers. We can provide you with all the supplies. You can even have those weeks off with pay." Gaara shifted in his seat. Tsunade's wide eyes looking at his every move, hoping the boy would accept. It didn't help him that she was imitating the puppy dog pout.

"I have a feeling you are still hiding something from me." Tsunade twitched.

_Crap! How am I going to explain this?_

"But, since you are entrusting me with something this important to you, I guess I can look it over. Besides, who can say no to someone in need of help? It's intriguing at how desperate you are." Tsunade shot up from her seat, running over, and gave Gaara a bear hug.

"Choking, not breathing." The arms immediately released allowing his face to turn from purple to its natural pale state.

"So, where is my ward?" Tsunade smiled.

"He is the back room." She stood and motioned for Gaara to follow her. She approached the room she had in the back area. Truthfully she was tired of always having to leave most days at three in the morning from work and come back three hours later, so she had the small room built. It contained a twin sized bed, a desk and a mini fridge.

**Knock. Knock**.

"Shizune, it's me. Unlock the door please." Shuffling was heard and the door slowly creaked open and Shizune's black eyes went immediately to Gaara.

"Tsunade are you sure? Is he-" Tsunade raised her hand to halt her friend, looking dead serious.

"Just trust me." Shizune sighed, saying no more, she stepped aside to let them in. Gaara walked to the creature on the bed while Tsunade stayed to stand beside Shizune.

The image presented to him had Gaara's blood boiling. Bandages covered the golden haired fox from head to tail. Or at least he thought it was golden. It was hard to tell because only a few patches of fur were visible. And what was visible was covered with dirt and blood stains. The thing was so skinny, he still wondered how it could have survived before Tsunade came to rescue him.

"His condition?" His hands hovered above the ears but didn't dare touch the ailing creature.

"The tail is bruised as if someone had stepped on it. The limbs are just as bruised and skin had been torn off. The back is in the same condition. In a few days the stitches can be removed. Even shows severe signs of malnourishment." By now Gaara's breathing was hitched and his fingernails were digging into his palm. However a promise was a promise, even if it was difficult to keep.

"Who the hell was this bag of shit that did this to him?" Tsunade averted his eyes.

"Unfortunately we can't disclose that information to you at the moment. The only thing we can tell you is that his name is Naruto." Gaara peered at the poor thing for what seemed like minutes before letting out a deep sigh.

"I'll bring the car out back. Have Naruto ready." Hearing the office door close Shizune turned fully to Tsunade.

"You believe this will work?"

"Gaara is more than capable to care for him. The boy may look scary, but he has compassion for this sort of thing. Best of all, he can keep a secret." Shizune eyes widened, her breathing already becoming erratic.

"Calm down I didn't tell Gaara what Naruto truly is. But, you know he will find out eventually." Tsunade stretched her aching muscles before moving to pack the bandages, ointments, and the nutritional formulas.

"So, you are saying if he ever finds what Naruto is that boy is trustworthy enough to keep that sort of a secret?" Tsunade placed her hand on her friends shoulder giving her a hundred watt smile.

"You got that right. Now come on, Gaara is probably waiting for us." Low and behold, the red head boy was pacing impatiently in the parking lot next to a red BMW.

"Stop, before you burn a hole in the concrete." Tsunade handed the duffel bag.

"Inside are enough bandages, formulas, ointments, etc. that should last for a few days. The pain killer medicine must be given orally three times a day preferably after every meal. Give him the formula for the first few days. Wednesday, I'm taking the day off and letting Shizune take over at the shelter. That way I can stop by to restock your supplies, check up on the poor fella, and give you some groceries so you can slowly accustom him with solid food.

"Anything else?" Gaara asked as watched Shizune place the precious cargo securely on the back seat.

"Remember that when the anesthesia wears off in an hour, he is going to be disoriented and scared. Oh, and Gaara?"

"What?" The older woman wrapped her arms around him and gave a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"No prob. I'll call you if there are any problems. See you Wednesday. " With Naruto safely in the back seat, he turned on the ignition and pulled away, waving good bye to the two women.

-At Gaara's house-

Gaara had somehow balanced the duffel bag and the fox kit, though with great difficulty, while unlocking the front door. Even though Gaara house had two bedrooms and two bathrooms he decided it would be safer for the kit to stay in his room for the meantime.

_I guess these bandages have to be changed now. They are already stained with dried blood. Perhaps, I can clean him up a bit. _

After making sure the kit was comfortable on the bed he went to the bathroom, seconds later he appeared with a towel and a basin full of warm water.

After removing all of the stained bandages Gaara began to inspect the damage making sure none had reopened from the move. Everything seemed to be in order.

_Wait… what's that?_

At the stomach area Gaara noticed a strange line. His curiosity getting the better of him he gingerly removed what was left of the bandages and the line revealed itself to be a swirl shape birthmark. It was interesting to say the least. He had never seen animals with this type of birthmark before.

_Come on, Gaara, it's probably a common thing for these types of foxes. Tsunade did say he was a rare breed. Whatever, right now, I have a job to do. _

After having cleared away all the stuff stuck to the fur, the kits golden blonde coat shown. By the time he was done putting on the ointment and wrapping the bandages again, his watch read 7:03 pm.

_I guess its microwave dinner for me. Maybe I should heat up some of the formula Tsunade gave me. It's about time the anesthesia begins wearing off. I bet Naruto will be hungry. _

Gaara opened the duffel bag and found the large round canister full of Tsunade's special food formula. He went to the kitchen and followed the label instructions step by step. For some reason the end result looked like a soggy version of oatmeal, a real soggy almost water like version.

_Is it… supposed to look like goop?_

He reread the label, seeing if did something wrong, when noticed something, a sticky note attached to the bottom. Bringing it to eye level in tiny letters it read:

_**It's supposed to look like soggy oatmeal. It's easier to digest that way. Look in the bag, there should be a baby bottle; the tip has been cut and everything. Use that to feed Naruto with. **_

_**P.S. Don't forget to give him the antibiotics. **_

_I wonder when she had time to write this? It's like she knows what I am thinking. Tsunade has always been creepy that way._

Gaara found the bottle and began to fill it up with the warm concoction. A distant sound made Gaara stop his movements. Straining his ears he heard it again, low whining that sounded almost human. Soon the whining became frantic yipping.

_Naruto!_

Capping the bottle in haste Gaara dashed to his room and just in time too. Somehow when Naruto woke up he had rolled himself to the edge of the bed. Half of Naruto's body was over the edge dangling while the other was desperately trying to hang on with the help of claws.

"Aww…crap! It ok, Naruto, I got you." Gaara lifted the terrified kit back on his original dog bed. He would have cradled him on his chest but for the kit's health and his own safety he decided not to. Besides, the way Naruto claws were digging in that cushion, he was glad about his choice.

_Thank god none of the stitches were torn._

Gaara noticed the eyes were screwed shut and the whole body was shaking. The moment Gaara's hand began to scratch Naruto ears the furry body relaxed and began to purr. The eyes slowly opened, revealing the brightest color blue he had ever seen.

"Hello Naruto. I'm Gaara. For some strange reason Tsunade picked me to take care of you."

* * *

Sorry the ending sucked. I tried my best to write before Christmas came along.

I kept my promise to my fans! Whoo Hoo!

Now you know the drill peeps , I need five reviews to continue.

Give me your opinions, even ideas.

Now the next chapter will be up depending on the number of your reviews I get so here's the equation:

More reviews = faster update on chapter 2

HEHE (that should motivate all of you out there.)

Later,

IYN


	2. what a surprise

New chapter up!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto just borrowing the characters for awhile.

* * *

Naruto's eyes stared straight into Gaara's own green ones. Those blue eyes were displaying confusion and fear. With ears flat against his head, the kit frantically looked around the room. Gaara made note that Naruto was shivering, probably at the cold temperature of the house. Making a decision, Gaara moved toward the closet and grabbed his warmest most comfortable quilt.

"My air conditioner is an old model so it sometimes acts weird making the house either freezing cold or blazing hot. Now, let's see if I can't have you eat something." Gaara wrapped Naruto into a loose cocoon, those vibrant eyes watching his every move.

"You're supposed to be given oral medicine three times day with your food. However, since you have had plenty of pain killers from the surgery we can have you start tomorrow." When the tip of the bottle pressed against Naruto's lips he refused to open his mouth.

"Come on, you need to eat. I know you're hungry." Gaara attempted again to feed Naruto and again the same results. "This stuff is loaded with vitamins and minerals and it should fill up that empty stomach feeling you probably have now."

Third time, was definitely not the charm. The moment he got close Naruto used the opportunity to slice through his hand leaving very angry gashes. Gaara winced at the damage.

"Ok…I see you don't like the bottle."

_Maybe if I tried a different approach?_

"I'll be right back." He left the room and came back with a few more blankets and a shallow bowl. Gaara began constructing a nest of the blankets in the empty corner of his room. Approaching Naruto cautiously he placed the newly filled bowl in front of the fox.

Naruto stared at the bowl before turning away his head in a huff. Almost giving up he tried one last desperate attempt. Gaara poured some formula on his forefinger and ate it. For some reason it didn't taste awful like he would have thought. Instead, it had a distinct flavor of ramen to it.

"Why would Tsunade give you something that taste like a weird version of ramen?" His eyes caught the movement of Naruto's ears perking up. "This must be a new recipe of hers. I have never even tasted something this strange and I have tasted dog food for… safety reasons. Or so that's what Tsunade told me."

He dripped a decent amount of the odd formula on his fingers he brought them to the kits face. Gaara looked on hoping Naruto would eat something, but alas… nothing. Sitting cross legged on the floor he let his hand lay there in front of the fox and began to think of other solutions so that the kit would eat.

After twenty minutes of brainstorming, Gaara began to doze off. He broke from his sleepy state when he felt something slick and warm slide across his fingers. It happened so fast that, at first, Gaara thought he imagined it. Looking at his fingers he watched as the kit began licking off the rest of the food. Gaara chuckled when he saw Naruto trying to nibble on his fingers to get more.

"Silly, my fingers aren't food. Here." He scooted the bowl closer and it was immediately devoured, spotless.

"There … that wasn't so hard. Ok, I have to move to you to the corner since it's too dangerous for you to be up on the bed. Seeing as you almost fell off and all. Beside the bed Tsunade has given you is filthy and is in some desperate need of cleaning." Naruto didn't relent, since the urge to eat was gone for the moment, his main thing right then was not to let Gaara near.

After many bites and scratches later, enough is enough. Picking up the four corners of the quilt, lifted Naruto and gingerly placed him on the pile of blankets. Thankfully, all of this was done with minimum struggle. However, that did not stop the constant hissing that came from Naruto. Gaara sighed.

_This is definitely not going to be easy. _

"Get some sleep." Gaara straightened from his crouched position and proceeded to clean up his room. He threw the now useless baby bottle away, he fixed his bed from its rumpled state.

_I don't know if the blood will come out of the dog bed but let's see if putting it to wash may take care of the stains a little._

Pressing start on the washing machine, Gaara returned to his room to check on Naruto. The fox was asleep curled peacefully in the corner. Since the redhead wasn't going to sleep anytime soon he grabbed a book and settled himself on the bed waiting for morning.

* * *

When Naruto awoke the next morning feeling a pleasant soreness, which was a huge difference from the constant pain he was used to. Naruto squirmed a bit and pawed the soft warmth he felt beneath him. It was strange because the moldy floor he usually slept on was cold and unwelcoming.

_Wait a second… I remember now…. Grandma Tsunade and Shizune rescued me from Orochimaru's cell and treated me. Next thing I know I almost throw myself off the bed and was rescued by a strange looking boy with bright red hair. Hey, where is he anyway? _

The bedroom door creaks open waking him from his thoughts. Gaara walks in the room with nothing but a towel around his waist and a pair of slippers, his wet hair given him the sexy messy look. Naruto's mouth went slack.

"Ahh your awake I see. Let me get changed and I'll see if I can prepare some food for you. Hey did I imagine it or did you just have red across your cheeks. You're not ill are you?" Gaara hand was swiped by sharp claws before he could even check the soft fur.

"Seeing as you seemed to have gotten your energy back, you must be feeling better." He commented and motioned to his hand.

_**Eek!**_

Naruto buried his face in his tail upon seeing that Gaara's towel had fallen from his hips as he straightened. Not thinking anything of it, Gaara just grabbed the fallen towel and casually walked to the closet to pick out today clothes.

_Ok… that definitely made my heart stop_.

"That can't be good for your stitches. But seeing that you have not ripped any of them yet I guess I'll leave it at that. Anyway, here is your food." Naruto must have been in deep thought to not have heard when Gaara change and leave the room. Shaking his thoughts away Naruto proceeded to devour his food.

The bowl was soon empty, so Naruto nosed his plate.

**Mew. Mew. **

"You know even with you giving me your stare with those cute blue eyes, I would still give you more."

_My eyes are cute? I've never heard anyone say that to me before. I'm starting to like him already._

"I see you're done eating. It's time to change your bandages. Can we try not to rip off any more skin from my hands please?"

_Well… since you said I have cute eyes…_

"Interesting birthmark you got there."

_Yeah, and I wish I didn't have it. Hmm… that feels nice..._

Naruto squirmed a few times but otherwise stayed still and enjoyed the gentle hands roam across his fur as the ointment and bandages were wrapped.

"There all done, we both have the worst part to deal with now." Near the red head's knee Naruto spotted was an oral syringe filled with yellow stuff.

_Oh noo… I hate medicine. _

Naruto didn't even have a chance to run for it before he was put in a firm headlock.

"Open your mouth Naruto!"

_Never! Not without a fight you don't!_

"Now I know for a fact that almost everything that is good for you doesn't always taste pleasant. If you don't open your mouth willingly I am going to have to force it to open. I don't care if you kick, claw, or bite me but this medication is going down your throat one way or another." Prying the mouth open was quite a feat; Naruto was surprisingly strong for a fox that was injured.

Truthfully the pale man was glad the kit was not at his full strength or those needle like teeth might have really done some damage. Not that they didn't already.

"There, that wasn't so bad." He chuckled as Naruto licked his lips and made funny faces. Gaara winced at the damage of his right hand.

"Aw crap, I'll be right back. I don't want to bleed all over the carpet."

_He was only trying to help. Damn it! Now I feel guilty._

Watching Gaara make the bed, those cute little ears drooped as he saw the trouble the newly bandaged hand was causing. He limped around in the small space the makeshift bed provided. That did not get Gaara's attention so he had to try a different approach.

_**Yip! Yip!**_

"Hey, what's the matter Naruto?"

_Yes! Got his attention…now… how to apologize…_

"Hey what's with that look? You just ate, the water bowl is just to your left and it's full to the brim. Unless…"

_Don't pick me up you idiot! I'm trying to apologize here! Where are we going anyway? _

_Ah! Damn you sun! Can't you dim yourself a little?_

A hand blocked the bright shine of sunlight.

"Sorry, I guess you probably haven't been in sunlight in while. Let's get you underneath some shade." The hand was removed when they sat down on the comfy grass under the shade of a tree.

"There, that should be better. Before my sister got married we fixed up the fence and even painted it. So I can let you run around here and not worry about you running off. " Gaara put Naruto on the ground. "Now go do your business. I don't want any accidents in my house."

_Is that why you took me to your backyard? Oh well, since I am outside already…_

A few minutes later Naruto limped over to Gaara. "Hey Naruto, are you done?" The golden fox just sat there staring at the redhead. "I'll take that as a yes. Since it's not even noon yet how about we watch some TV?"

* * *

Sucky ending but it had to be done

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Goodbye 2007 we loved you, but now you step aside for 2008. Another chapter typed and done.

You guys know the drill, 5 reviews to continue

More reviews equals faster update

LATER!

IYN


	3. Tsunade

-Wednesday Morning-

"Naruto! Did you hide the remote control again?" Gaara glared at the seemingly innocent looking fox in the corner.

_I can't help it. It's funny watching you search the house for the silly thing._

"Are you smirking at me? Seriously Naruto, G.T.O. **(1) **is going to be on any minute. I would rather not miss it because of your stupid antics." On his hands and knees Gaara looked under the bed hoping to find the missing remote.

**Thunk!**

"Ow. Man, I always forget that that metal thing is there." Rubbing his bruised head he spotted something black and shiny by his knee. There it was, the remote control laying there on the floor looking as if it was there from the start.

Gaara sighed.

By the second day together they had somehow had a strange schedule going on. It went like this

Wake up

Breakfast

Change Naruto's bandages

Fighting with Naruto for his medicine

Stay out in the backyard letting Naruto explore

Watch TV

Lunch

Give Naruto his medicine, which meant more wrestling

More exploring outside in the yard

Naruto taking remote and hiding it somewhere in the house

Poor Gaara having to look everywhere

Hours later the remote mysteriously reappears

Dinner

Once again wrestling for Naruto to take the medicine

Go to sleep

Yep, that was how they would basically spend the day. Since the smirking fox knew that Tsunade would be coming today he decided to end the hide and seek game early.

**Ding. Dong. **

"That's probably Tsunade now." The poor fox just sat there in his little corner as he heard two people shouting. Though he didn't catch every word spoken, he did catch the words 'no sake woman!' and 'grumpy panda' as they neared the closed door.

"Naruto!" The blonde woman looked about the room until she spotted cute, furry Naruto in the corner.

"How are you? Have you been eating well? Gaara hasn't been mean to you has he? I know he doesn't look it but he is really kind. You should hear the story how he rescued- OWW! Gaara, no need to hit." She rubbed her shoulder.

"One thing you should never give Tsunade other than sake is coffee. How many cups did you drink this morning?"

"12! I can't help it one cup is never enough for me! The aroma is intoxicating enough but the flavor!" Ignoring what she was saying  
Gaara walked out of the room heading straight down the hall.

"Oh kami! The taste is like it was delivered to us from the heavens! Seriously, Gaara you should try the stuff." In comes Gaara with the medical bag Tsunade left at the front door with a smirk on his face.

"You know full well I really don't need the stuff, I'm awake enough as it is. But for you I have liked it better if you never had known the word coffee. Your preppy side scares me." Dropping the bag by her feet Gaara approached Naruto.

"Okay Naruto that woman, however crazy she may look at the moment, is going to look you over. I am going to have to carry you over to my bed. Can I do that without having my hands suffer?" Naruto looked away to a random spot at the wall as if signaling Gaara to go right ahead.

Having the patient on the bed Tsunade took a few deep breaths in order to calm her hyper attitude.

"Okay, Gaara I need you to remove all the bandages on him while I get set up." Tsunade spoke in a half serious tone. Making sure all the materials needed were placed orderly on the night table bed she approached Naruto.

"Let see… everything seems to be healing at a much faster rate than I thought. The bruises have almost completely disappeared and he seems to have gained some weight, definite improvement. The new skin growing in is looking fantastic. I don't see why I shouldn't remove the stitches. Has he had any infections?"

"No."

"Has he been limping?"

"He ceased limping by Monday evening though I have seen that he is hesitant in moving his tail." Tsunade frowned at the new information and searched her supplies for the sharp looking tweezers she was going to need.

"Okay, I'm going to tackle the stitches first and then the problem with the tail."

_AAAHH! Get that sharp thing away from me!_

Naruto darted to hide behind Gaara in hopes to avoid the sharp tool. Somehow Gaara had managed to grab the frightened fox and held him firmly in his arms.

"It's ok Naruto." A hand blocked Naruto's vision calming him down somewhat. "It will be quick and painless. Just stay still and in some quick snips we'll be done." Gaara scratched Naruto's ears to provide a distraction while Tsunade did quick work of the stitches.

"Finite!" True enough seconds later the stitches were removed and were properly thrown away.

"You still got it, Tsunade. Probably just broke your record."

"Well, thank you, my red-headed friend. Hold him tight now, I have to check his tail."

_OW! That hurts Grandma! _

"Okey Dokey, thankfully the overall tail is fine, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing is broken, just his tail is most likely extra sensitive to the bruising there."

_I could have told you that much. Sheesh!_

"So, how long before he is at his full health?" Gaara asked.

"Well he is doing much better, true. All the injuries acquired are almost all gone, but it will take at least a week, maybe two to get him in tip top condition. That means keep him on schedule for his meals, have him run around the backyard several times a day. He needs to gain muscle mass back in those legs." Gaara placed Naruto back on the bed and stretched.

"Tsunade do you mind watching Naruto for a few hours? I'm in desperate need to do some grocery shopping.

"I wouldn't mind in fact…tada!" She handed Gaara a piece of paper. "I need you to get these for Naruto." Gaara raised his eyebrows.

"Ground beef, potatoes, ice cream? Sake? Oreo cookies and ramen? This is your shopping list isn't it?" Tsunade grinned.

"Yep! Oh but don't worry, there are some things on that list that are essential for Naruto's diet."

"I refuse to buy this out of my own pocket Tsunade." Tsunade pouted taking out a few hundreds placing it on his outstretched hand.

"Stingy. There. That should be more than enough for your shopping list and mine."

"Anything so I can get away from you and your bubbly attitude. Seriously, I think you do know that does tend to scare people. Naruto, I'll be gone for a few hours so behave yourself okay?" Gaara could have sworn he just saw the fox nod, but dismissed it as his imagination.

"You can watch TV and have whatever I have left in the fridge. Like I said, I will back in a couple of hours. By the way I have no sake anywhere in this house so don't even bother searching." Tsunade crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yeah. Whatever! Don't forget the coffee Panda Man!"

"Yeah ,yeah." He grabbed his keys and headed to the front door. The room got quiet waiting for the faint 'click' of the door being locked. All peppiness disappeared from Tsunade's face and was replaced by relief. Picking up Naruto she placed him against her chest, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Oh Naruto. I really missed you. Shizune and me were really worried you know?" Naruto moved to give Tsunade an awkward hug.

"I missed you guys too."

-000-

* * *

**(1)** GTO= Great Teacher Onizuka. It's absolutely hilarious! If you have you seen Gokusen and like then you would like it this show too.

Oh my Gosh! Naruto spoke! Anyway, chapter posted!

I love your reviews! They really help a lot in giving me inspiration!

Send me reviews about your ideas. They would really be appreciated though I can't guarantee I will use them. If I do I shall give ya the props you deserve!

Remember, 5 reviews to continue!

More reviews **equals** faster update so click the GO button below

Ideas/suggestions always appreciated.

JA!


	4. puffball

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really lifted my spirits! Writers block had vanished enough for me to write this chapter!

Thanx To my Beta's xcupidxstuntx, Death's Black Rose, MuppyPuppy,and lyris-s

* * *

Tsunade finally released Naruto placing him back on the bed.

"It's been 8 long years." Naruto smirked. "I see you are not a royal bodyguard anymore."

"That's right! We got promoted to Guardians two years after you were taken." Tsunade expression turned grim. "So the last 6 years we have been searching for you nonstop."

"Good thing you found me. Orochimaru was hours away from taking my life." Tsunade looked at him curiously.

"Not that I'm not glad but why didn't he kill you before?"

"Simple, I wasn't of age, in order to completely have every ounce of my powers he would have to have killed me when I approached of age."

"But wait… why did he capture you before instead of now?"

"When the target is weak it's much easier to capture. At least that is what he told me. It's been only a few days, but I know he is still out there and the man will not stop till he has me in his grasp, weak or not." Tsunade place her hand on Naruto's head in assurance.

"Orochimaru won't touch you again, not if I have a say in it." Tsunade having enough of the tense atmosphere decided to change the subject.

"So… what happened while you were here?"

Naruto told Tsunade everything that occurred from the moment he woke up, even the heart stopping 'towel incident'. Tsunade had gone and fallen to her knees, her hands thrown out in despair.

"Uhhh…. Tsunade? You ok?"

"The pictures I could have taken! Do you know how many women and/ or men would have paid for those?! Just selling, one, just one, for half a grand…money… oh the money! Lost! I tell you! Lost!" Naruto just sat there watching the pathetic scene as Tsunade pounded her fists to the floor dramatically throwing a tantrum.

"Tsunade?" That somehow snapped her out of her current state.

"I'm okay." She picked herself up off the floor and sat back down on the bed straightening her hair. "That never leaves this room right Naruto?"

"Already forgotten. But seriously, you need to lay off the caffeine."

"So what do you think of Gaara?" She tried to change the subject.

"Well… at first I thought he looked at bit creepy. But as time went by I thought he was kind of …nice." Tsunade raised a curious eyebrow at Naruto's behavior.

"Don't look at me like that Tsunade. I mean, come on! You can't blame me for not liking him. He fed me and he cleaned and bandaged my wounds. Who wouldn't be grateful!" still Tsunade crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You like him." The golden furred body turned bright red in embarrassment. Ignoring Naruto's reaction she changed the subject once again or at least it sounded like that to Naruto.

"What have you noticed about Gaara?"

"Let's see… he's extremely patient, but you probably knew that. What worries me is that I haven't seen him really smile or laugh at all since I have been here." Poor Naruto didn't notice was, at this point, Tsunade smirking evilly. Of course it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"Something else I have noticed is that he doesn't seem to sleep. I mean he is up when I fall asleep and when I wake up he is already moving around the room."

"I knew it. So it wasn't make up around his eyes, those are bags from the lack of sleep."

"So he is an insomniac." Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, it seems so."

"I wish I could do something." Naruto laid his face in between his paws worryingly.

"Oh look I know…"Tsunade leaned over to whisper to Naruto's perked ears.

"Tsunade! Naruto! I'm back!"

"Well I gotta get going Naruto. I'll see you in a few days ok? Behave yourself and don't forget." Naruto nodded but said nothing not wanting to risk getting caught talking. Placing a kiss on his forehead Tsunade left the room.

----

"So how was Naruto?" Gaara asked as he put away his groceries.

"He was at his best behavior, though for some reason when I placed him back at his corner he kept trying to get back up on the bed. Just giving you a heads up." Passing the orange juice to Gaara's waiting hand.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Uh... Tsunade? What's that noise?"

"What? Oh!" She reached toward her pack jeans pocket taking out a beeper.

"Ah crap! I'm needed at the shelter, there is an emergency."

"Your bags are on the counter." Tsunade grabbed her shopping bags, purse and shoes amazingly all in one go. "I'll leave you some food you can slowly get Naruto accustomed to eating solid food. See you in a few days Gaara! Take care of Naruto!" Tsunade didn't even give Gaara a chance to say goodbye as she pulled out the driveway almost hitting the mailbox in her haste.

"What did Tsunade leave behind?" Looking through the shopping bag he came across the bag of ramen, a cookie bag, and different types of raw meat. Throwing all his groceries in the fridge Gaara checked in on Naruto.

The fox was there lying in his corner but Naruto seemed to be struggling with something. It was comical actually Naruto's head kept moving from the right to the left in a rapid motion. It looked like he was doing an awkward dance.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Blue eyes met with Gaara's, looking kind of desperate. Probably had something to do with a certain piece of paper stuck in between his shoulder blades.

"What is this? It looks like Tsunade's hand writing. 'P.S. keep giving him the antibiotics for two more days.'" Gaara just shook his head at Tsunade's pathetic way to humor herself.

"Tsunade needs to find a different hobby. Something simple, that doesn't humiliate people. I heard stamp collecting is an interesting way to meet people, and they even have clubs for it too." Shaking his head once more he turned back to Naruto. "I'm going to make dinner, beef stew should be easy enough on your stomach." Gaara left the room with a Post-it free Naruto trailing behind him.

-----

"After how you ate it is a miracle you didn't get it all over your fur. But since your stitches are out I can finally give you a bath." Naruto froze in terror.

_NO! Not a bath! _

"I mean come on. Your fur is tangled and filthy. If you're going to be living here for awhile you need to be clean. You smell." Naruto struggled once more but Gaara held firm. All means of escape was lost when Gaara locked the bathroom door leaving poor Naruto looking pitiful on the floor. Gaara laughed as he gathered supplies.

"It's not that bad. How about I join you?" Striping himself to his boxers he knelt next to tub to start the water.

_Well, at least he still got those boxers on. _

"Well that should be warm enough. Don't even dare try running, there really is nowhere for you to hide. I promise I won't let you drown I'll be by your side the whole time."

_Don't matter still don't like them_

Naruto struggled against Gaara with all his might, but of course we all know that won't help. Both sat in the tub, Gaara's knee holding up the drenched fox so he could apply the shampoo. (AN: now imagine it people half naked Gaara and a drenched, bubbled up, not to mention pissed off Naruto. It should be both comical and mouth drooling.)

"Stop glaring at me. You were the one that stunk. Now stop moving, I have to untangle these knots but you know I could just shave you and save myself all the trouble." Naruto stopped struggling, finally giving Gaara the chance to properly brush him.

After a good half hour of brushing and shampooing, Naruto finally left the waters of the tub for a fluffy white towel. (AN: Bet no one can guess what I am about to write next!)

"You look like a puffball."

* * *

MwuuHaHAHA!

Told ya you couldn't guess!

I need reviews, ideas/ suggestions anything possible to keep me going!

Ja!

IYN


	5. AHHH!

I need to thank the ideas from my reviewers! **ErrorX** and for Jess your review also gave me an interesting idea.

* * *

Back in their room Naruto sat sulking in his makeshift bed. His hair was finally dry and settled back down, from previous state.

"Stop sulking you looked like a puffball. That was that. Now get some sleep please." Naruto did lay down for a second as if complying, but then just as

Gaara turned his back to him he jumped the few feet unto the bed. Gaara was certainly shocked at the fox curled up in his bed.

"You have got to be joking." Gaara removed Naruto from the bed and placed him back in his own corner. Naruto watched as Gaara settled on the bed to read his book inwardly smirking. With his nose in the book Naruto prepared to leap.

3…..2…..1!

"Naruto!" The sky blue eyes stared at him innocently. "My stomach is not a bed your is over there." However as Gaara went to remove him, Naruto dug him claws in his shirt.

"Ahh! Get off!" Book long forgotten on the floor, Gaara stood up and tried to remove the fox from his clothes. Blue met green, and something told him Naruto would not let go.

"You're a stubborn one. I don't want my shirt to rip just because you want to dangle from it like an ornament." The red head laid back down on the bed and stared at the creature on his stomach. He glared at Naruto as he made himself comfortable on his stomach.

Behind the safety of his tail Naruto was grinning like an idiot and if he could have snickered, he would have instead he started on phase 3 of his plan. Naruto began to purr letting the vibrations travel from his body to the body below. (AN: I have no clue if foxes purr or not. Just go with me on this one.)

After a few hours Gaara was having difficulty remaining awake and soon succumbed to the sweet darkness.

'That only took about… 4 hours. Jeez! But at least it worked.' Naruto watched or should I say felt the rise and fall of Gaara chest before finally closing his eyes and nodding off. (AN: there has to be someone out there who can draw this. Please! Please!)

**Morning**

As Gaara was introduced back to the world of consciousness, he felt a tickling sensation on his nose. He swiped at it and temporarily relieved for mere seconds before the sensation returned.

Groaning Gaara turned to his side, which caused the heavy weight that seemed to have been on his head to fall off. If Gaara had actually been awake instead of being in the sleepy robot mode he may noticed the voice that sounded somewhere to his right.

"Hey!" still not opening his eyes Gaara got off the bed and slowly felt his way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. It took a few good minutes and lots of cold water, but the sleepiness finally disappeared, somewhat. The trip to the kitchen had Gaara stub his toe at least twice before he actually opened his eyes to look in from of him.

Naruto watched in amusement from the hallway as the red head stumbled around like a drunk making breakfast. Naruto spotted something at the top of the counter.

_Oh Kami! I see cookies!_

"You know Naruto? I'm going to take a shower while you eat your breakfast." The fox's tail twitched in excitement as he scoffed down his meal.

_Take all the time you want. _

The blue eyes twinkled mischievously as they locked on to their target. However, getting all the way up there may prove to be farther than he thought.

_Ok. This is definitely higher than the bed. _

Since we all know that Naruto is not the person, uh, fox to give up that easily he began his climb up to the counter. Naruto slipped once or twice but somehow using the drawers and his claws he made it. Now there was only something else in his path; The sink. Which just happened to be filled up with dirty dishes, water, and soap.

Two he hated, water and soap.

_Shit! Memo to self next time when you climb do NOT end up on the wrong side. Ok think…. you can tip toe your way on the edge. On second thought, never mind I'll most likely end up falling a few feet and breaking something else. I guess leaping is my best choice. _

"Ok, leaping not such a good idea." He swam the few inches to the other side and climbed out shaking himself as best he could. "That's it water and me don't mix. Yuck! Now my fur is going to look like crap." Naruto made his way to blue packet of sweets.

"Yes! I made it to the cookies! O-re-o?" Naruto sniffed the packet curiously but despite the odd design it had it stilled had the heavenly sweet scent.

"Whatever a cookie is a cookie." After several pitiful tries of trying to break the package open, Naruto then tried it the easier way, the shredding of plastic with his sharp nails. He dug into the package, throwing crumbs all over the counter, the floor and his fur.

"Oh! What a rich, savory, yummy taste! I never thought these O-re-o's could be so heavenly!"

"Holy shit!" Naruto stilled and slowly raised his eyes with a cookie still between his teeth. There at the doorway in nothing but boxers was Gaara holding a baseball bat.

The look on his face was one of pure shock, his mouth opening and closing in attempt to say something. The forgotten cookie fell from Naruto's slack jaw making a 'clunk' on the floor starting a chain reaction.

" Aaahhh!!"

"Aaaahhh!"

* * *

YO everyone! I know it is short and probably a dumb chapter but I needed to update.

I thank all my reviewers! I really appreciate you guys sticking with me.

Ja ne!

IYN


	6. sorry for the long wait

(Nokomis pops out from behind the safety of the couch.)I got someone to beta the chapter for me, everyone give a round of applause to **Ella Sun!**

I also have to thank FoamyxTobi for giving me the idea of Naruto accidently talking.

Read on readers!

* * *

Gaara's knuckles turned white as they gripped tightly to the bat and stared speechless at the fox on the counter. When he first heard something rustling in the kitchen he thought it was Naruto trying to find seconds, but then he heard a voice coming from the kitchen. He had grabbed a bat from his closet thinking it was a burglar trying to enter the house.

But what he saw was a site Naruto was covered in crumbs and digging into a package of Oreos. He was fully prepared to scold the fox, but that was before the lips were moving and words were coming out of his mouth.

So now here Gaara is having a staring contest with what seems to be a talking fox. This was all a little too much to handle his vision was darkening around the edges and the bat had long since fallen from his hands.

"Gaara? Gaara?" it was official, Gaara was not imagining it Naruto was talking. And for the first time in his life Gaara Sabaku fainted of shock.

----

Naruto watched in horror as Gaara fell to the floor.

"Gaara?!" Naruto oblivious to how high he was he rushed to the fallen boy. He felt the boy's breathe and it seemed even, but that didn't keep his worry at bay. Gaara's head still hit the floor which means the boy could be in serious trouble.

_If only I wasn't in this form I could help!_

His chakra seemed to have heard his wish and burst forth engulfing his body in a glow of fiery orange and the fox's body shifted into one of a human. No longer did a fox stand but a tanned skin boy with blonde hair, ears and tail. (AN: mind you tanned skin as in birthday suit boy…* wink, wink*)Naruto would have cheered in joy, if he wasn't so worried for the redhead for the moment.

He patted Gaara on the cheek hoping to get him to waken. The boy didn't even stir. Naruto grabbed the phone and thank the gods he was taught how to use one long ago. He speed dialed pressing the labeled number 4.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. **

_Pick up!_

**Ring.**

"Hello?" a yawn was heard.

"Eureka! Tsunade! Can you come over here?"

"Wait. What? Naruto?! What happened? Why are you using a phone? Where's Gaara?"

"He fainted and I'm afraid he hit his head pretty hard."

"He's out cold?"

"Yes, I was just happened to be talking to myself as I was eating the cookies, well, he walked in on me."

"Oh, hell. I'll be there in 15 minutes." True enough Tsunade burst through the door in hello kitty pajamas. The first thing she did was, uh, put the door back on its hinges.

"Tsunade you're here, great!" Tsunade saw Naruto in a big jersey tending to a purpling bruise on Gaara's temple.

"Your chakra levels aren't even back to their full strength. How did you transform?" Both ears and tail twitched.

"Well I wished I wasn't in fox form, I wanted to transform into a form where I could be of help. " He sat back as he watched Tsunade examined Gaara.

"You always were stronger than you looked, though I doubt that form will last long." She examined Gaara feeling around his head. "He's going to be just fine the bruise on his head will be sore for a few days, but he has no concussion. I say we get him in bed and let him wake on his own. He is going to have a lot of questions when he wakes up." Tsunade was busy putting her supplies away she didn't notice Naruto volunteering himself for the job. Naruto in his t-shirt glory picked up Gaara bridal style.

Tsunade smirked evilly as she pulled out a camera from her bag and began taking pictures without the other noticing.

**JACKPOT!! Yaoi fan girls will pay big bucks for this! Oh the money, I can smell it now!**

The snickering woman reloaded the camera and secretly placed it in between her 'luggage upstairs'.

* * *

Tsunade was admiring and yet, fearing the small crystal bowl that contained several beautiful rainbow colored pebbles on top of the table. Her gaze soon met Gaara's and how she wished she hadn't. He looked utterly pissed off. She was pretty glad that there was a table between them.

"When you asked me to take care of Naruto it would have been nice to know that one tiny detail." Tsunade laughed nervously. She wondered what he do when he found out that Naruto can turn human. Hopefully she was far away, hmm, on second thought... she had a few pictures left on her camera.

"Well I was going to tell you when I came by next time after Naruto healed up some."

"I am not going to throw him out into streets just because he can talk Tsunade. So how about you tell me what Naruto exactly is."

"Where is Naruto exactly?"

"He is in the backyard getting a bit of fresh air. Stop trying to change the subject, what exactly is Naruto?" Tsunade joined her hands on her lap and begun twiddling her thumbs.

"Well you see Naruto is a fox demon."

"So the myths are real?

"Yes and no, not everything you have heard is true. And it seems Orochimaru wanted something that came from Naruto alone."

"Do you know what that something is?"

"Power. That man has killed many in order to obtain it and he was going after Naruto, but he waited for the perfect time." Gaara raised his thin almost invisible eyebrow. "You see every demon has a symbol on their body showing of which clan they come from."

"Naruto is from the no longer existing Uzumaki clan. They were the most powerful clan known throughout the lands. However due to unfortunate circumstances they died out leaving Naruto the only existing one left."

"That is what stopped Orochimaru from killing Naruto and absorbing his power that day many years ago. He put Naruto on chakra restrictors and that man wanted to wait until Naruto reached adulthood, had we not arrived in time Naruto would not be alive at this very moment." Tsunade phone began beeping.

"It's seems it's time for me to get back to work. Gaara, just so you don't try to kill me later, Naruto has yet to be able to control his chakra so don't be too surprised at any new surprises. PS. I swear the fainting thing will not pass my lips." Gaara glared, but said nothing, as the woman exited through the front door.

Gaara got up and headed to the backyard to check on Naruto. Everything to be peaceful and nothing seemed to be out of order. Except….

"Naruto?" Gaara searched the yard frantically but saw no sign of the fox.

"Naruto!?"

"Up here." Gaara stared up to one of the trees braches and there was Naruto yawning and stretching as if nothing happened.

"Why didn't you answer before?"

"Sorry I was taking a nap. It been years since I have slept in a tree. It's quite relaxing." Gaara sighed.

"Whatever, just don't scare me like that." Naruto jumped onto Gaara's shoulder.

"Have you grown?" Yes Naruto definitely seemed to have added a few inches to his height.

"And you feel a bit warm. Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel just dandy. What are we having for dinner?" Naruto felt it unnecessary to think about what happened earlier today. Gaara already told him he was fine the thousand times he asked (in his fox form) when awoke from his so called 'nap'.

"Beef stew." Naruto squirmed excitedly.

"Ooh! That sounds delicious!"

"You can stay here on the couch, watch TV. or something while make I dinner." Naruto's stomach shot up in pain, but as soon as it came it disappeared. Naruto brushed it aside as hunger. Dinner went by with no repeat incident but somewhere around the night Naruto was getting hot.

As in it is 110 degrees in the dessert hot. Soon the pain in the stomach returned at full force. His whining must have woken Gaara, because soon the man was at his side.

"Naruto?" covers were pulled back to reveal a tightly curled up mound of fur.

"Damn! You have a fever! I'll go get something to cool you down." Minutes later Gaara came back to the room with towels and a bowl. Picking up the phone he dialed Tsunade's number.

_Come on… Pick up! Pick up_!

"Booza! Booz- Limbo!" a drunken slur of a voice was heard over the phone.

"Damn it! You can't be drunk already!"

"Gaara! Oh my panda friend! Huggles!"

"Speak English woman! I have an emergency. Naruto is burning up and seems to be in pain."

"What?!"

"I don't think I need to repeat myself."

"Crap he wasn't supposed to at least for another few weeks!" More words were mumbled but they were so slurred Gaara couldn't understand it.

"Pumpernickel is a funny word."

_What!?_

"Tsunade get back on track here! Naruto is sick!"

"You know when humans reach puberty their voice changes and stuff? Well, after a kitsune's 18th birthday, their powers grow. In Naruto's case his chakra is trying to get back into balance. It perfect fully normal though there is really nothing I could do even if I was there."

"Just keep him comfortable it's going to be a painful night for him. Cooling him down may help. Snorkle!" There was a rustling and 'clanking' sound heard from the other end "Gadzooks! Take the shorts! "

_**Beep!**_

_**Beep! **_

_**Beep!**_

"Uhhh… Tsunade?"

Silence.

Gaara cursed and pushed redial.

_**We are unable to reach the number you have dialed**_.

_Why me?_

A moan brought Gaara out of his thoughts and he brought his attention back to Naruto. He noticed that the strange mark on Naruto's stomach was glowing red. As he placed a wet towel a 'hiss' sound was heard and smoke was seen rising. Naruto sighed and allowed his muscles to relax.

"That feels better." About an hour or so later Naruto went back to a peaceful sleep. Gaara placed Naruto on one side so he could rest on the other. Some rustling of sheets was heard and a familiar weight was felt on his chest. But Gaara was much too tired to even care. He was just relieved that this ordeal was over and Naruto was safe.

* * *

Done! Let's see if I don't take a whole year to update! If by November I don't update then feel free to PM me to remind me about the story. School has been hectic but if all goes well I can graduate in November! WooHoo!

Thank you those who are patient with little me. and thank you for those that volunteered to be beta. It truly touched my heart!

Ja Ne!

IYN


	7. Surprise! Amnesia

Ok school is a drag as always.

Oh btw if I had not mentioned before some one did a drawing of Gaara and Naruto! It's in deviant art under **Yaotl-Xipil** title:** Gaara sleeping with Naruto-kit**.

On fanfiction she is our very own **Moon Ecstasy**! If you like Harry Potter/Naruto stories the story What Makes the Difference may be for you.

You must all thank my lone beta for this chapter **ChishioShakun. **Chishio-kun singlehandedly broke me out of my writer block! Many wiggly ideas were able to break themselves free from the brick wall and produced this chapter! You must bow down to Chishio-kun!

You hear me! Bow!

I must advise everyone before continuing on with the story to please keep tissues within reach.

However a raincoat is available please wear it.

Now that you have been warned proceed with caution.

* * *

Something nuzzled his throat tickling him. Sluggishly his hand went to fling it off, but halted when it hit skin.

_Skin?_

He noticed a heavy weight on top of him. Slowly, his mind was crawling back to a state of consciousness. There was something _on_ him that made moving around.

Impossible!

His eyes were not open but his arm went to feel blindly what the heavy object was. Fingers swept lightly upwards, and quickly he identified a body on him. Pale fingers met hair, Gaara eyes popped wide open.

Green eyes slowly traveled from the ceiling to the body on top of him. It was a boy around his age with bright blonde hair tanned skin, and whisker like tattoos on his face, let's not forget a tail and a pair of animal (fox) ears twitching.

_Naruto? Who else has that shade of gold? Great, more surprises._

"Naruto? Naruto." Gaara shook the shoulder, to wake the blonde. The boy groaned his face burying itself in Gaara's neck and shifted his knee meeting Gaara's lower regions.

_Why me?_

Gaara's pale skin turned a color rivaling his hair. He gently pushed the fox-turned- human off of him, but as he moved off the bed Naruto refused to release his shirt, now having to walk around the room shirtless.

Gaara covered the boy/fox, confirming there were no signs of a fever and his breathing was fine. After double checking that Naruto was comfortable Gaara gathered up his clothes, heading to the bathroom.

--- ----

From his warm spot on the floor Naruto buried himself in his little piece of heaven.

_Wait a second… warm? Why would I be warm? What happened to the concrete floor?_

The last thing Naruto remembered was being in Orochimaru's cold damp cell healing from his recent torture session. The kitsune opened his eyes carefully and prayed whatever was going on wasn't another cruel session.

Like the one time they lured him into thinking it was safe before they broke his leg and had him chased by hellhounds.

Naruto knew that he could never trust anyone so easily again.

He looked around the room, it seemed normal, but anything could be hiding in those drawers. He noticed that other than sheets there was a green shirt on him. He brought it up to his nose.

Cinnamon and vanilla.

In fact the whole room smelled of it. It reminded him of something ….something safe. But he just couldn't connect anything with it. The running water he was hearing had ceased, meaning there must be someone behind the first door.

Heart pounded in terror as the door opened. A human with red as blood hair walked out.

"Naruto? Oh good your awake what would you like for breakfast? Pancakes?"

He had no idea what this human was talking about. How did he know his name?

"Naruto?"

He swiped at the offending hand. The redhead appeared worried but he wouldn't fall for it.

"Naruto? It's me Gaara, remember? Tsunade asked me to let you stay here for awhile."

Tsunade? Why would Tsunade leave me in the care of a human? Heck he hasn't seen her in 8 years.

The human came closer but Naruto crouched on the bed and growled.

Something was seriously wrong with Naruto, he was acting as if Gaara was a stranger, and his eyes were turning into a red color.

"Naruto what's going on?" Gaara reached out to touch the distraught boy but the growling just got louder. Without warning the blonde launched himself on the red head. Sharp canines buried themselves deeply into his shoulder.

Gaara was sprawled on the floor in shock before he registered pain shooting from his arms. Sharp nails were deep in his arms, raking painfully downwards.

Even with nails almost immobilizing him Gaara fought the pain, managing to move his right arm just enough to get his hand on Naruto's head. The blonde bit down harder, if it was possible, shaking his head madly.

"Naruto......Naruto......calm down, please. Come on. It's me Gaara." He got one hand up to the blonds head ignoring for the moment the pain in his arm. His fingers pulled their way through the hair stopping at an ear.

Gaara latched on to it with his fingers gently rubbing it. Slowly, the tense body above him relaxed. The sharp nails and teeth loosened their grip, growling ceased completely.

Gaara kept whispering for Naruto to calm down and that he was safe, that he had nothing to fear. His vision was beginning to blur and soon black spots were blocking his line of sight. His mind couldn't register what was going on, he surrendered to the darkness.

Naruto wondered why this human, Gaara as he called himself, knew his name. It was strange how he didn't attack to defend himself as his own vampiric teeth tore into muscle, blood spilling to the floor.

Naruto was surprised when he felt a hand on his head. At first he had expected pain but fingers rubbed his ears giving a pleasant sensation. His mind came back to him at what the redhead was saying.

The deep voice was very soothing, perhaps this human really did not have an intent to trick him. The hand began to slow its massage before it ceased completely. He could feel the hand on his upper back but it wasn't moving.

He removed his teeth from the now bloody shoulder, the arm on his back flopping down to ground. The human was unconscious, Naruto inspected the blood on his nails and the damage they had done. He knelt back down sniffing the human.

Cinnamon and vanilla.

Just like the rest of the room.

Safe…..

That was what it felt like to Naruto.

Naruto straddled the boy, raking his dried bloody fingers though red hair. A memory came to him, Naruto lying in Gaara's lap underneath a huge tree. Unsure if it was an illusion, he brushed it aside for now.

He buried his nose in the human's neck taking a deep breath of the intoxicating smell. Ears swiveled to a strangled sound. The red head breathing was becoming irregular, blood still seeping from the fresh wounds.

Naruto knew that the human would die without help, blood loss was finally getting to him.

Naruto gaze focused on the human's face, even unconscious he looked peaceful. Lips were open slightly, red hair long enough to cover closed green eyes. Naruto brought the head closer to him, inhaling deeply once more.

_It is a shame this wonderful scent is tainted with the coppery scent of blood. _

Naruto decided perhaps he could save this human, the one that calls himself Gaara. Maybe, he could show Naruto kindness. Kindness he hasn't felt in such a long, long time.

He cradled the languid body, carrying it over to the bed. He made sure Gaara was comfortable, with his head properly placed on a pillow before he began his work. Naruto looked at the shirt frustrated and proceeded to shred it, tossing the pieces to the floor.

With chest and arms, exposed he could now see the damage he had done. Blood almost everywhere he used his fingers to feel where the blood was originating from. Locating the points of injury, he got ready to begin his task. Naruto was nervous as he had never done this before to anyone other than himself.

That and he was straddling, naked, an unconscious man didn't help. The blonde licked the blood off gently, lapping up the crimson fluid. His saliva was speeding up the healing process, the damage disappearing almost instantly.

The arms were no problem, they closed up without even a scar. It was the shoulder that would take the most effort.

He licked the bitten shoulder, he knew the muscles and ligaments were shredded. His demon saliva alone won't heal it completely.

Naruto bit his tongue allowing blood to pool in his mouth. Lowering his lips to the redheads he enabled the blood to drip into the unconscious man mouth.

Gaara coughed a bit, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Naruto licked his lips, deciding it was enough, he could always donate more blood later.

The newly healed pink tongue lapped up the stream of blood that flowed down the pale neck.

He surveyed his work and supposed he should continue cleaning up the human. The human was out cold, he wasn't waking up anytime soon. Good thing too Gaara needed to rest to allow the blood he ingested to run its course.

The human was positively covered with his own life's blood. It was not a site Naruto liked very much. Naruto resigned himself and began licking away the blood from pale skin.

_Might as well clean up the mess I made. _

---break -- to--dry -- them-- keyboards-- from -- blood-- and ---or--- saliva---

A silver haired man could be seen sneaking around alleyways keeping to the shadows. Disappearing into only what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. The silver haired man kneeled in front of a human, in appearance but his aura screamed 'snake'.

"I hope you have news Kabuto."

"Yes I do Master Orochimaru."

"Then please, do tell me." The snake man sat back in a chair to hear the latest information.

"We believe we have found the fox. It seems an energy that matches his appeared, I was able to track it down to a single house." The snake like man looked absolutely sinister, a smile crept unto his face.

"Well done Kabuto. I believe Naruto has had enough freedom don't you think?"

* * *

Done!

I think I heard a few fans screaming, is that possible? .

Thank you, those who are patient with little me.

Information on how my stories are doing is on my profile.

Anyone wishing to chat, my Yahoo and AOl account are on my profile, feel free to look me up.

All reviews welcome, but please no flames.

Remember reviews are necessary to feed those deprived ideas.


	8. Slight Altercations

I would like to say thanks again to my beta's for this chapter ChishioShakun, Ammie Hawk (thank her for the title of the chapter), and Kats323!

* * *

Naruto watched over Gaara as he came in and out of consciousness. At one point the red head was responsive enough to ask for water. It was like this for almost two days. It was disconcerting the boy had developed a fever not even eight hours afterwards.

For now all Naruto could do is try to keep Gaara hydrated and cool. He knew that swallowing demon blood could have dire consequences. But he if had not done it the man would have been a cripple. His blood has massive healing properties, but to use on a human was risky.

Until the muscles completely attached themselves back properly Gaara would most likely be in a state of fever. From what he had read in Tsunade's medical journals long ago the boy could go from having a fever to having hypothermia.

Naruto ceased to tend to his patient when he caught a smell.

The smell of rotten flesh and burning wood.

They were at least a mile away but their stench was undeniable. They had located him and were coming for him. Naruto knew it was going to be messy and he would rather keep them as far away from Gaara as possible.

Naruto rushed to close the door and make his way outside the house. However he only got as far as the living room. A snarl signaled their arrival along with the putrid stench that radiated off of them. It was hard to look at them. The hellhounds steamed with their stench, strips of flesh clung feebly to their frames mixed with what at one point had been fur. Their jaws snapped and ripped at the air, promising pain.

Naruto growled back at them blocking their way to the back of the house where the human lay unconscious. His body was tense, as fear of past experiences crept up on him. The hounds once snarled more jumping in place as if held back by some silent barrier. A groan reached them from the back. The hounds pounced, ready to tear flesh in order to acquire their target. They had orders to bring the fox back alive by any means possible. And kill anyone that got in their way.

-------------- with Gaara---------------------

A groan left his lips as he tried to open his eyes. His arms ached and he could barely move. His mouth was felt dry, and there was a coppery tang on his tongue. He would have fallen back to sleep had it not been that series of crashes heard from outside the closed door.

His mind was hazy still and he could remember bits and pieces but just not the whole picture of what had happened. Fearing whatever was in the house was a burglar, Gaara pushed himself out of the bed and grabbed his baseball bat.

He forced his tired body passed the doorway and into the hall. The sight was not something he was expecting. The front door was broken down and the windows were free to let the cold air in. The broken things weren't important at the moment. It was the putrid smelling skeletal like creatures that were in the living room attacking a now clothed Naruto.

He stood there in shock until Naruto was pinned by one of the disgusting creatures. Gaara ran forward and swung the bat striking one of the creatures in the stomach. The force was enough to fling the creature off of Naruto.

"Get away! Run you fool!" Naruto yelled at him trying to stand on a wounded leg.

"No. You are injured and outnumbered." Gaara took a batting position again as the creatures crept toward them for round two.

"The hellhounds only want me. You can run and find yourself safety." Gaara turned his gaze from the hellhounds to Naruto.

"And leave you alone with these? I think not." One sprang straight at Gaara, but he managed to fend it off. He swung it with all his might straight at the face succeeding in crushing skull.

With one down and two to go Gaara prepared for strike two. But the creatures got smart and one grabbed his bat with sharp teeth. The other was leaping for his throat but collided with Naruto.

Gaara had no idea how Naruto was fairing but he was in no condition to help as he had his own foul creatures to try and fend off. The hellhound was quick for having such a huge body. It was attacking with it's sharp teeth and Gaara dodged left and right. Somehow it had bit the bat and threw it across the room leaving Gaara weaponless.

Gaara knew he was in trouble, as the adrenaline started wearing off, it was freezing in the room, making his fingers numb. He could barely keep himself upright and there was an extremely agile creature ready to tear his head off.

Thankfully just as he collapsed to his knees a blond blur clashed with hellhound. From his spot on the floor he tried to focus on what was going on in front of him.

"Gaara? Can you hear me? Gaara?" Green eyes met blue.

"It's cold. My fingers feel numb." Was all Gaara could say before fell unconscious.

* * *

Naruto looked at the carcasses in front of him confirming their deaths. He rushed to where Gaara had collapsed scanning him for injuries.

"Gaara? Can you hear me? Gaara?"

"It's cold. My fingers feel numb." The human fell unconscious. His face was still with fever and his breathing was labored once more. It was a wonder he even made it this far. Naruto had no time to take Gaara back into the bedroom and clean up the mess in the living room, something in the air made him freeze.

He caught the scent of antiseptic masked with mint. Naruto snarled at the trespasser.

"Ah, Naruto, long time no see. I like this look of yours much better, I never even knew you had another form." There he was, Kabuto, with two other hellhounds at his side. Naruto growled and stood protectively in front of the unconscious man.

The hellhounds pounced while Kabuto stood back watching in amusement. Naruto managed to steer them away from Gaara, but in doing so he left the man unprotected.

Kabuto walked casually up to the human's body kneeling beside it. The boy had pale skin and red hair, they were a unique combination nowadays. He thought about it for a moment before deciding to take the boy with him. This human would benefit his master just as much as Naruto would.

Even if his master did not want the red head, Kabuto could at least have some fun.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Kabuto turned to see Naruto covered in blood fangs and claws out. It seems he had disposed of the hellhounds sooner than Kabuto had thought. He frowned, it seems the kitsune had gotten stronger. What a disappointment.

"Aww… Naruto, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Kabuto decided to leave the boy for the moment as it would seem they would be having unwanted company. The silver haired man dodged a kunai thrown his way and disappeared out the window. Naruto was going to follow him but was stopped by Tsunade.

" Naruto, stop." Naruto turned toward the blonde woman standing by the doorway.

"Tsunade? It's been a long time." The woman raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"It has been only a few days."

"How can that be? I haven't seen you in years." Tsunade frowned.

"I rescued you from Orochimaru and left you Gaara's care. Do you not remember?" She kneeled beside the unconscious boy her worried eyes checking for injuries. "What happened to Gaara?"

"I thought Gaara was lying when he told me. As for Gaara's condition, he and I got in a little mishap, but I took care of it." She looked at the kitsune before turning back at Gaara.

"Where?"

"His shoulder and his arms, however the shoulder was mangled up pretty good. I had to give him some blood. Why is it you left me with him?"

"He was the best candidate to take care of you at the time and he did not seem to mind. Even after he found out you were a fox demon, in fact, once he knew the true story he was more determined to keep off Orochimaru's radar."

"Orochimaru's men must have felt your chakra the other night and tracked you down. He has a high fever, we need to get him to a secure location. There is not much I could do but keep him comfortable while he heals." She brushed the red hair from the fevered face.

"We cannot keep him here they will come after us." Naruto said, as he wrapped blankets around Gaara's form.

"You're right about that, they will come back looking for you guys. I know Shizune knows a few places you guys can stay. She is back at the shelter you will have to carry Gaara to the car. We can send some Guardians to take care of this mess later." Tsunade motioned to the bodies strewn across the living room.

Naruto lifted Gaara into his arms and followed Tsunade to her truck. They maneuvered through streets until they parked in front of a big building that smelled heavy with the scent of dogs and cats.

"I'll be back." Tsunade exited the car and entered through the back entrance of the building leaving the two alone. Naruto held Gaara close to him sharing as much body warmth as he could for the moment. Gaara whimpered and seemed to show some sign of waking.

Glazed green eyes opened, looking at Naruto.

"Naruto?" Gaara looked ready to fall back asleep. Naruto kissed the pale forehead.

"It's all right. Rest now, you're safe." Gaara fell back to asleep without another word.

A flash to his left alerted Naruto to another presence. He hissed before realizing it was just Tsunade. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the grinning woman climbing into the car.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"What's what? I got the directions from Shizune. Get comfortable kid, it's a few hours before we get to our destination."

* * *

Sorry it's short but the chapter just wanted to end there. Damn them they have a mind of their own!

I update my profile every week so you can check the status of my stories and see how they are doing.

All reviews welcome, but please no flames.

Remember I need reviews to keep myself inspired.

Later IYN


	9. Another Gaara?

Sorry it has taken this long to post this chapter but I had school in the way and then I had to take my boards. Anyway, I am sure you guys are thinking 'no excuses!' right about now. LOL On with the chapter!

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes and scanned the unrecognizable room. He knew for sure he was no longer in his house. The walls were painted a tan color instead of his own dark forest green and the night tables were impossibly white. The room was smaller that his own and had two doors one which he assumed led to the bathroom. The bed he was laying on was a simple twin instead of his queen sized bed. Despite the simplicity of his new dwelling he was quite comfortable. How he got to be here was fuzzy, everything came in bits and pieces.

The last thing he somewhat remembered was falling unconscious with Naruto's teeth buried in his shoulder. In the time he was out he must have been moved to this unfamiliar room. Gaara's thoughts were interrupted when his stomach made itself known.

"You're awake. Oh that's good, I just finished making lunch." Gaara eyes located Naruto in the doorway holding a tray of what appeared to be soup.

"Naru..." Gaara coughed his throat to dry to speak. In the middle of his coughing fit he felt his head being raised and something cool was placed on his lips. His instincts kicking in Gaara drank from the cup greedily. With the coughing fit over and his thirst sated he was helped to a sitting position the pillows propped up to support his back.

"Thanks." Naruto nodded, grabbing the abandoned tray and adjusted the trays legs to the redheads lap.

"I hope you like miso soup, we are kind of limited to what we have to eat till tomorrow when Tsunade comes back."

"It's fine. If I may ask, I remember before you didn't so much as want to be near me. Why, the change of heart?" Naruto sighed and settled himself at the edge of the bed.

"Tsunade explained to me what it seems I have forgotten. I am sorry for what I did before, I really don't tend to think when I am in one of those rages. Tell me, what was the last thing you remembered?" Gaara's gaze was on his bowl of soup, trying to make sense of his memories.

"Last thing I sort of remember is you biting me. Everything after that everything else is jumbled to me."

"Understandable, you did have a high fever. I gave you some of my blood to heal the shoulder I tore up. The healing properties do have certain side effects for humans. Orochimaru's henchman found out where I was and attacked with some hell hounds. Nasty creatures and their odor is not pleasant in the least."

"You woke up long enough to aid me fight off some of them before the fever caused you to pass out. Tsunade arrived just in time before he could cause any more trouble. He managed to escape, meaning we couldn't stay at your house anymore. Shizune gave Tsunade the address to a safe house and so here we are."

" So what happened to your injuries?" Naruto grinned.

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm a super fast healer. Now eat up before it gets cold." As Naruto left the room Gaara lifted his sore arm to grasp the spoon, or at least tried to. His muscles were too sore and the spoon just slipped from grasp. Many failed attempts and he was nowhere close to getting the miso soup when Naruto returned.

"Gaara? What's wrong? Is the soup too salty?" Gaara sighed.

"I'm sure it tastes delicious, and I would love to taste some as soon as my arms cooperate with me. Also I am wondering how you learned to cook. I certainly didn't teach you." Naruto cursed and approached the red head, sitting on the edge of the bed across the tray.

" Damn, I forgot about slow human heal. I'll help you." Naruto already had a spoonful ready for Gaara to eat out of.

" I'll manage." Gaara declined the offer, in hopes that Naruto would just leave it be, however his stomach wanted to make itself known.

"See? You are hungry. Just open you mouth and I'll do the rest. Besides you can eat while I tell you how I learned to cook." Gaara glared at the spoon in front of his mouth, hoping it would just disappear. Gaara stomach growled, making him blush slightly. Resigning he opened his mouth, trying his best to ignore the grin the blonde gave him. As he listened to Naruto he never knew how much destruction one can make when learning how to cook.

Gaara stared up at the bumpy ceiling then at his roommate who was now sleeping on the floor huddled in his own blankets. The alarm clock read 3:45AM and he feared he may have had to spend another sleepless night, when his eyelids began to droop. The red lights of the alarm clock blurred and the dark veil of sleep washed over him.

_He was in desert, sand as far as the eye could see. This was impossible, he should be in a cabin with Naruto somewhere. The cabin was nowhere in site. _

"_Where am I?" _

" _In your mind." Gaara did a 360 __turn and came face to face of the source of the voice. _

_**Himself. **_

_This Gaara was wearing all brown, with a grey vest that buckled at the sides._

" _Who the fuck are you?" Gaara spoke to his double._

"_I am you. Or rather, dormant you." The double moved his hand and the sand shifted to form chairs. Even though the double sat, Gaara remained where he was. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I am the you that was created when you drank the fox's blood. It's quite complicated really." _

"_Then, why don't you explain in better detail?" However before his double could begin his explanation he was almost dragged off his feet when the sand shifted. His double frowned. _

"_It looks like we have to have this talk some other time. The fox seems worried about you. It's time for you to wake up."_

"_Wa-"The sand beneath his feet disappeared andhe felt himself falling. _

"Gaara! Wake up!" Gaara eyes snapped wide open, gasping for breath. His body felt like he had just ran a marathon.

"Oh thank god! You're awake!" Gaara blushed as Naruto, who was straddling him at current time, hugged him tight.

"Whats wrong, Naruto?"

"You kept tossing in your sleep and your scent it seemed to change. When I tried to wake you, you wouldn't wake up." Naruto sniffed Gaara neck his nose close enough to tickle. Naruto's nose went lower, both his hands lifting the loose shirt to get a better sniff of the red head chest. Gaara flushed face returned full force and he grabbed Naruto hand's to prevent further exploration.

"What about my scent? Do I smell that bad?" Despite his hands being caught Naruto nose continued to travel, thankfully they traveled upwards to his head.

"The scent… it's…."Naruto took another long sniff of Gaara hair, "gone."

"Naruto, I'm not sure what anyone has told you, but we humans like our personal space. You are a little to close."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

" People don't just sit on someone in bed and go sniffing them. If you could please get off?" Naruto nodded and rolled himself off the human, finally understanding what he had said. They laid there side by side on the tiny bed neither saying nothing.

"Naruto is there a bathtub where I can wash up?"

"Yes, there is. It's that door on your left." Gaara sat up slowly, grateful that his limbs were functioning at the moment. Gaara moved to stand, but Naruto jumped out of the bed to land in front of him.

"I think that is a bad idea. Hours ago you couldn't even move you arms."

"I'll be fine Naruto. I'm feeling much better, I'll just take it slow alright?"

"At least, lean on me." Gaara stood, trying desperately not to show Naruto how dizzy he was. With Gaara leaning on Naruto, they took slow steps toward the bathroom with Gaara leaning heavily on the blonde. Naruto's arm was around Gaara waist, with Gaara's arm around his shoulders.

They arrived at the bathroom and Naruto helped Gaara sit on the closed toilet seat.

"I think I can take it from here, thank you." Naruto stood with his hand on hips.

"What do you expect on doing?"

"I wish to take a bath." Gaara said as a matter-of-fact.

"You are jesting right? I practically had to hold your entire weight on your walk here. How do you expect to have enough energy to bathe yourself?" Gaara glared at the kitsune, finally noticing that his tail and ears were gone.

"Your tail and ears are gone." Gaara tried to change the subject to no avail.

"Grrr…. don't try to change the subject. I refuse to let you take a bath by yourself. You'll probably drown in the tub."

"I like my privacy." Naruto huffed in his frustration.

"So does every other creature at times, but you are still ill. Which means your privacy is going to have to be put on hold for a while." Naruto sighed rubbing his temples. "How about I stay in the bathroom, but I stare at the wall instead. That way you can have your privacy and I won't have to worry if you're drowning in here or not." Gaara pondered for a moment,

"Very well, not like I have a choice." Naruto grinned in satisfaction.

"You can get out of those clothes, I'll see what clean clothes Tsunade brought for you." Naruto tossed Gaara a towel and walked out of the bathroom. Gaara shook his head in exasperation. Why him?

He managed to remove his clothes, do his private business and wrap his towel his waist before the blonde came bursting back in the bathroom. Gaara blank out refused to be carried bridal style and just opted to lean on Naruto like before.

The bath was quick, to Gaara's relief and he was now relaxing back in the bed.

Or at least tried to relax.

"I see your awake and doing much better." Gaara stared at Tsunade who was standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling Panda Man?" Tsunade hugged the groceries in front of her in hopes to block the uncomfortable stare being aimed her way.

"Fantastic. Now if only I can convince Naruto that I don't need his supervision. " Tsunade sweatdropped.

"Let me just put these groceries in the kitchen and I'll see how you are actually doing for myself." Tsunade power walked to the kitchen to escape Gaara's stare.

"You're stalling." Naruto sat on the kitchen stool grinning madly at the nervous Tsunade.

"Of course I am. Do you know what would happen when I tell him he is not fine? He has got a glare that can make gangsters run for cover." Tsunade looked over her shoulder as if expecting Gaara to pop out from behind her.

"How do you know?" Naruto hopped off the stool and began to put the groceries in their proper places.

"I have actually seen it happen." Tsunade went wide eyed waving her hands in the air.

"You're joking." Naruto snorted as he put the apple juice in the fridge.

"You wish. It was about a year back and we were out on a abused dog case and when we were going to take the dog and the owner gangster guy was coming at us with a steel bat. I was busy getting ready to defend myself so I didn't see the glare. One minute I dodged a swing and the next watching the huge guy hightailing it out of there. I looked over to Gaara and I see him standing there glaring after the guy holding the bat in his hand. I only saw what the glare was capable of. What would happen when I got the full blast huh? I really don't want to find out." With groceries put away, Naruto steered Tsuande back to the room that Gaara currently occupied.

"Just do what you need to do, don't piss him off. Which, means no pictures." Tsunade sighed and hung her head and placed a disposable camera on the long hall table before entering the room.

"Okay Gaara, lets see how well you are faring. Take off your shirt." Gaara used the one arm that wasn't in pain and tried to lift his shirt. He hissed when he jostled the healing shoulder. Naruto wordlessly helped Gaara out of his shirt.

"Okay so it seems your shoulder is a bit sensitive." Tsunade remarked. Naruto backed off and moved to the other side of the bed giving Tsunade room to inspect Gaara. Tsunade observed the seemingly normal but pink tinged shoulder.

"Looks like your skin has reconstructed fine, however the shoulder is looking pink and can feel warmth emitting from it. Naruto how long has it been like this?"

"There was no redness until last night."

"It looks like the muscles and ligaments are finally finishing up the healing process. You may get another fever I fear." Tsunade poked at the shoulder.

"Crap!" Gaara yelled throwing his head back.

"Tsunade?" Naruto held Gaara still to prevent further unnecessary pain.

"Sorry, but I needed to check how sensitive it really was. Can you lift the arm at all?"

"I could if you hadn't stabbed it with your knobby finger!" Gaara yelled holding his arm to his chest.

"I get it that, but try to move it." Gaara closed his eyes shut and raised his aching arm a few inches above his waist before it fell uselessly on the bed covers.

"Hmm. Naruto I need to come over here and support Gaara's arm." Naruto went over to Tsunade side, grasping the arm gently.

"Hold on to his wrist and his elbow. Good, now brace yourself Gaara, Naruto I want you to extend his arm out slowly. Perfect. So I want you two to do exactly this twice a day. I'll leave some pain killers for you so you can take before you do your exercises. I need you to do as many as you can." Naruto placed the arm back at Gaara's side and put back the covers.

"Ok so beside the arm you seem to be doing well. Are you sleeping at all?" Gaara said nothing, so Naruto answered for him.

"He slept a few hours last night but otherwise he has just been lying there wide awake."

"Traitor." Gaara whispered.

"Gaara you need to sleep to cooperate."

"I try."

"Then let me help." Tsunade placed her finger to his forehead and his head drooped to the side. Naruto sighed and got Gaara's lax body from a sitting position to lying back down on the bed.

"If you were afraid of a possible glare from him before, then wait till he wakes up. He is not going to be happy about that." Naruto walked Tsunade to the front door.

"I know, but at least this way he can get some deserved sleep and I can escape one more day from _the glare_." Tsunade handed Naruto a pill bottle. "Give him two of those at least half hour before you start those exercises" Tsunade gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and walked herself out the door.

* * *

I would like to thank ChishioShakun whose input has got me to get back to writing on this story again. If it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't have been posted! THANK YOU ChishioShakun!

Reviews are needed to continue like always! You can check on my authors page should you wish to see how my stories are doing.

Later

IYN


	10. Ginger and Honey

I would like to thank **Kats 323** and **Whispering Kage** for this chapter.

* * *

_Gaara stood among the surrounding desert in his pajamas. Sand twisted this way and that around his feet._

"_Where have I seen this before?"_

"_Come on, don't tell me you forgot?" Sand twirled in front of him until it formed a mini tornado. The tornado dispersed and standing in front of Gaara was himself. Images flooded his mind causing Gaara to grab his head for a moment._

"_I remember you."_

"_Oh goody, I thought we would have to start back from the beginning." The sand shifted to form chairs and this time Gaara took the offered chair. _

" _Who are you?" Gaara asked. _

"_I thought I told you before. I am you." Answered the other Gaara._

"_I heard you the first time. I am talking about how exactly are you, me?"_

"_You remember when the fox bit you correct?" Gaara nodded. "The damage was extensive enough that the fox had to give us some of his blood. Demon blood can cause some side effects in humans. Dizziness, body aches, weakness, rash, fever just to name a few. However, there was one side effect that no one expected. The blood fused with your DNA twisting it around, enhancing it you could say."_

"_What? Creating you?"_

" _Precisely, I represent your demon half. Once the transformation is complete you will be an official half demon. Congratulations." Demon Gaara smirked. _

"_What! How come Naruto or even Tsunade know about me turning into a- a…" Gaara stumbled over his tongue to bring out the right word. _

" _Half demon? Simple real half demons are rare, when a demon and a human procreate their children are either human or demon, never both. Besides the transformation is not like you think. You will still look human, just with a few 'gifts.'"_

"_Gifts? What do you mean by gifts?"_

"_Hearing, smell, and sight will be heightened. Rapid healing…same as what any demon has really. But what makes you even more special Gaara, is the ability you have obtained."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Look around you what do you see?" Demon Gaara waved his hand at the scenery around him. _

"_Sand?"_

"_Your ability is to manipulate sand as you so will it. Whether you want to use it to protect, to destroy or even to defend is all up to you."_

"_Why sand?" _

_Demon Gaara shrugged. _

"_It suits you. Besides you can't choose your ability, it chooses you. With time you will know how to control it." Suddenly the sands around them shifted drastically._

"_Hmm, it looks like our time is almost up. Before you go you need to know something. As the final phase is drawing to a close you may not be able to control you 'urges' which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that you are attracted to the fox."_

"_What are you talking about?" Gaara's cheeks tinged pink._

_Demon Gaara shook his head, smirking._

"_I am you, remember?"_

_Before Gaara could protest some more the sand disappeared beneath his feet and he was surrounded by darkness once more. _

Naruto stared at the clock bored, the food was already cooked and now cooling on the stove. It was past nine in the morning and still he heard no movement from Gaara since yesterday afternoon.

Walking back to the room Naruto noticed the bed's occupant had moved while he was out of the room. Naruto adjusted the half thrown covers over the pale boy's body. Kneeling down next to the bed Naruto stared at his sleeping companion.

Naruto noticed how relaxed Gaara was in his sleep. He was lying on his stomach, with the wrinkle between his eyebrows gone, and with his mouth slightly open.

It was cute.

Naruto brushed the vibrant red hair from Gaara's pale face. He knew he should have pulled away his hand the moment the redhead stirred, but… he just couldn't. Naruto ran his hand through the soft threads, he was so consumed on his task he completely missed the green eyes opening.

"Naruto?" Startled, Naruto pulled back his hand as if it was burned.

"Gaara! You're awake. Did you sleep well?" Naruto avoided eye contact in hopes that Gaara would not speak of what just happened.

"I think I did." Tidying up the night table Naruto watched Gaara out of the corner of his eye. He watched as Gaara sat himself up in bed and rubbed his sleep filled eyes.

"Are you in any pain?" Gaara stared absently at Naruto for a few seconds before looking down at his arms.

"Gaara how about you try doing those exercises that Tsunade taught us last night? See if you can lift your arm?" Gaara raised his arm high above his head with no signs of pain. He then stretched his arm out to the side, with the same results.

" No pain? Not even a twinge?" Gaara shook his head. "You don't even feel warm. Does it hurt when I touch it?" Naruto prodded the shoulder gently.

"No." Naruto smiled widely.

"This is fantastic!" Naruto gave the still sleepy Gaara a wide smile.

"I'll warm some breakfast up for us. What kind of juice do you want?"

"Got any apple?" Gaara yawned.

"We sure do. Be right back" Naruto reheated the food that was still in the stove, and quickly placed the scrambled eggs and bacon on plates. With trays ready and carefully balanced, Naruto went back to the room.

"Breakfast is served." Naruto propped the tray properly above Gaara legs and then settled down with his own meal. Naruto ate oblivious of the drowsy eyes watching him.

Gaara stared for a moment before sluggishly starting his own meal. He wasn't hungry in the least but he wouldn't let Naruto's hard work go to waste. He felt a bit nauseous, but the feeling passed quickly. Gaara stared at his empty plate and followed it as it left his sight.

Ever since Gaara woke up there was a slight smell in the air. At first, he didn't pay any attention to it. But, as his sleepiness faded, he began to notice it more and more.

Ginger and Honey.

He scratched his nose and took a deep breath. This time he couldn't catch a whiff of the tempting smell.

" Gaara?" Naruto stood in the doorway wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "How about we go outside on the bench and get some fresh air?" Gaara thought about it, taking another tentative sniff. Perhaps, he was going mad from being in this house for too long and his nose wanted to trick him for its own amusement.

"Fresh air sounds like a great idea." Naruto grinned at Gaara's answer and started to rummage through some drawers. He pulled out a matching pair of navy blue pajama pants and buttoned up shirt and laid them on the bed.

Gaara raised an eyebrow."I am changing out of my pajamas to get into another pair of pajamas?" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"That is all we have at the moment. Tsunade didn't think to bring other clothes for you."

"Fine." Gaara resigned.

"I'll be outside the door if you need me."

Moving around seemed so _**much**_ easier than before. He was still a bit stiff, but the pain had disappeared all together. Now properly dressed, Gaara exited the room and met Naruto who was indeed waiting for him outside the room.

They walked outside to the porch and took a seat on the bench swing.

"It's peaceful isn't it?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes, tilting his head back. Gaara looked at the greenery in front of him, as he moved his feet to start the swing.

" Yes it is." Gaara glanced at Naruto. His eyes traveled down to the exposed neck, admiring how the adams apple bobbed at every swallow the blonde took. Gaara was memorized by that smooth throat, so unguarded and bare to the world.

Gaara's face flushed and his body felt hot. Gaara touched his forehead, but there were no signs of sweat. He was going to tell Naruto what was going on, until that is, he smelled that scent again. That exact same scent from this morning.

Gaara sniffed and moved closer subconsciously over to Naruto. His brain was feeling fuzzy. And that scent just smelled lovely to him. Gaara leaned closer to the naked flesh until his nose was centimeters away.

Ginger and honey.

He wanted to taste it, to make sure that smell never went away again. Instead he reached out to feel the smooth skin from where that wondrous smell was coming from. He reached out with his forefinger on the side of the blonde's chin and ever so slowly slid it down Naruto's neck down to his collar bone. Gaara was so mesmerized by this scent he never noticed Naruto open his eyes.

"Gaara? What are you doing?" Naruto moved back to look at Gaara. Gaara growled, upset that his piece of flesh moved away from him. He grabbed Naruto's head to keep it still and brought it closer to him, burying his nose in the neck in front of him. Naruto struggled and finally got his hands around to bring to Gaara's shoulders in order to push Gaara away, but his hands were caught in a tight grip before they could move. Gaara ignored Naruto's cries, instead he chose to keep his face buried in Naruto's neck.

The smell was so exotic and yet it carried a bit of zing to it. He licked the neck wanting to know how it would taste like. Gaara was not disappointed with the taste at all. He even had another lick because he enjoyed the taste so much.

"Yum…." Gaara wanted more. He looked up at Naruto who had his eyes tightly shut in denial not quite believing what Gaara was doing to him. Naruto had tried at first, to stop Gaara from doing something he might regret later, but the feel of Gaara's tongue licking his neck was too much for him. He stopped saying no and just let himself feel Gaara's masterful tongue learn his body. Slowly, but surely, Naruto's face became flushed and he started to pant in need. He wanted Gaara to continue and never stop.

The erotic feeling going through his body was starting to become too much for him. Gaara loved Naruto's face looking so flushed and wanton and brushed his lips against Naruto's. The blonde moaned, his scent was getting heavier and heavier with this musky undertone of erotic goodness. Naruto wanted Gaara and there was no denying it.

The red head pulled back a sec before he delved his tongue deep into Naruto's mouth. Somehow in the middle of the kiss Gaara had let go Naruto's hands allowing them free reign. Naruto finally wrapped his arms around Gaara neck bringing him closer and closer until finally the redhead was straddling him.

They parted only because of the need to breath because if they hadn't needed it they would have continued until the end of time just wanting to bask in each other. Gaara nibbled on Naruto lips as they caught their breath. Naruto looked at him with lust filled eyes conveying his need and his want to continue. Naurto gazed into amber eyes instead of the green he knew Gaara to have. Lust was quickly replaced with alertness.

"Gaara!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's head, looking deep into amber ones. " Gaara! What is going on?" The amber eye's looked confused for a moment, before the eyelids closed over them. Gaara body became lax leaving Naruto hold on to his weight. Naruto arousal quickly dissipated. The red head was fast asleep looking content in the dreams.

_**What the hell is going on?**_

_**

* * *

**_

I know it's been awhile since I have updated. Hope you all enjoyed this bit of fluff!

Don't Forget to Review!

Later

IYN


	11. Heated

Naruto watched the red meat sizzle in front of him. He was thinking back to this morning. When Gaara had woken up, with green eyes instead of amber, he didn't remember why they were outside in the first place. Naruto didn't mention to the redhead what had happened and decided he best keep an eye on Gaara for now.

"Naruto… the meat is burning." Startled from his thoughts Naruto looked down from the meal he was cooking, or burning as the case now was. He quickly placed the meat onto the available plate next to him. Naruto groaned as he looked at the now pathetic piece of meat on the plate.

"We can still save it you know."Naruto looked behind him to where Gaara was sitting on the stool. Gaara had been so silent that Naruto had forgotten he was still there.

"What? How do I do that?" Naruto looked over at Gaara in embarrassment.

"Just scrape the black off, a good piece of the meat should still be edible." Naruto turned off the stove and did as Gaara suggested. It was difficult since the meat had gotten real crispy. Naruto eyes widened as he heard a deep throated chuckle in his ear that made his heart race.

"How about I take over from here?" A pale hand wrapped loosely around Naruto's wrist.

"But, you are still he-healing. I-I can handle it." Naruto blushed as he stuttered. It was mostly because Gaara had actually wrapped his hand around Naruto's.

"I am feeling just fine. You are still getting used to cooking right?" Naruto nodded afraid that he may stutter again. He moved to the side and let Gaara continue at what Naruto was failing at. Naruto watched fascinated as Gaara gave him simple cooking tips.

"Cut away not toward. Got it." While Gaara finished up their meal, Naruto got the table ready.

Gaara came in with two wonderfully smelling dishes. " Dinner is served."

They took their seat across from each other on the small table.

"Wow! It came out great!" Naruto spoke with his mouth full. Gaara was chewing his and nodded in silent agreement.

"Gaara?" Naruto speared his cut piece of the meatloaf.

"Hmm?"

"I just now realized that I know nothing about you." Naruto looked at the redhead who raised his eyebrow in question.

"There is really nothing to know about me."

"But I know almost nothing about you, I don't even know if you have any siblings." Gaara scratched his previously wounded shoulder as he watched Naruto get all worked up.

"I just have my older brother and sister."

"Your parents?"

"They died a long time ago."

Naruto looked sad. " Oh… what about your brother and sister? Do they live in the city?"

"They both live abroad. Last I heard they were in the Americas. We are not exactly close." Gaara scratched his shoulder again, harder this time, the itch wouldn't go away.

"What's you favorite color?"

"Brown."

"Brown? Why brown?"

"I like brown, it's a simple color." Gaara reached inside his shirt to get to the spot of that insistent itch.

"Well, I don't have any family, never knew them. I always lived with the Guards. My favorite color is orange!" Naruto finished his meal quickly and stood to wash his dirty dishes. Naruto wasn't even halfway out of his chair when his plate was taken from him.

"I got it." Naruto silently sat back down, letting Gaara take over cleaning duty.

"Thanks" Naruto stood and sat on the stool where Gaara was previously sitting. Naruto watched, memorized, as Gaara wash the dishes.

Scrub, rinse, put the dishes out to dry.

Gaara did that quietly, barely making a sound, unlike Naruto who always made the dishes clang into each other without meaning to. Gaara finished, shut off the water and dried his hands with a paper towel.

"All done." The red head reached inside his shirt to scratch his itchy shoulder once more.

"So what do you want to do now? I doubt you want to sleep at six in the evening." Gaara pointed to the wall clock. That was when he caught sight of the red on his fingertips. Curiously, he turned his hand slightly so he could see the palm of his hand. His fingertips were covered in a red liquid. With his clean hand Gaara went to touch it to feel what it was.

It was a sticky red substance.

He brought a sticky finger to his mouth and let his tongue have a quick taste.

It was _**blood**_.

Gaara stared at his hand, confused, how could he bleeding? He didn't see any visible wounds on his hands. Gaara looked at his bloody fingers in fascination.

"Gaara!" His hands were grabbed, breaking Gaara out of his world. Gaara watched wordlessly as he looked on as his blood was smeared, making his hands have an orange tint.

"Gaara? Where are you hurt?" Naruto flipped the hand to see the back and the palm, trying to locate some wound, not caring if his own hands were getting stained with the red substance.

"Where did the blood come from?" seeing no evidence of any injury on the pale hands, Naruto looked up at Gaara. That was when he saw a patch of purple on the night shirt. Hurrying, Naruto unbuttoned Gaara's pajama's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Gaara protested as he was forced unto a chair. The blue shirt was removed and tossed aside, revealing the true source of the bleeding. The shoulder was scratched so roughly that it broke skin.

"How could you not know that you were bleeding? Look at this shoulder!"

"It was itchy." Was all Gaara said. Naruto turned an astonished face at the man.

"Itchy enough that you would need break skin?" Naruto gestured to the bloody fingernails.

"Apparently." Gaara stared at his fingernails with an emotionless face. Naruto rubbed his temples.

"Doesn't it bother you at all?"

"I guess." Naruto expected that answer from Gaara, so why was he upset? Naruto went straight to the bathroom and got a towel before heading back to Gaara. He saw the red head begin to stand.

"Sit back down! You're not getting up till that shoulder has been taken care of!" Rushing into the kitchen he let the faucet run and let the towel get good and wet. Satisfied that his patient was sitting in his seat Naruto began to clean him off, carefully dabbing away the blood. Once clean, Naruto stared at the scratch marks on the shoulder.

"You really did a number on it."

"Hn." Naruto frowned at Gaara's uncaring attitude.

"You didn't feel this at all?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. Like I said before it was just itchy." Naruto poked at the shoulder, watching as Gaara pulled back.

"But yet you can feel that?" The red head shrugged and set his gaze at a far wall. Naruto sighed and took a seat in the redhead's lap. Naruto sniffed the shoulder.

" I guess I have to fix this again…" Naruto ran his tongue across one scratch, letting the coppery taste consume his mouth. He continued his task, unknowing that he was digging himself into major trouble.

Naruto nose caught a sandalwood scent. It seemed to be coating Gaara's scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Naruto tensed when he felt a hand on his lower back and nose on his neck.

"Gaara?" Naruto let his eyes wander back to the red head. Naruto's answer was a deep growl. Naruto could swear that is he could see Gaara's eyes right then they would be that amber color that he saw earlier that day. Naruto moved to remove himself, but that hand on his back wrapped possessively around him, pushing him against Gaara.

"Don't move." Naruto shivered at how feral sounding Gaara's voice was.

Naruto sat there in Gaara's lap for some excruciating long minutes, until Gaara finally moved. Naruto blushed as felt something hard beneath his rear. The arm was wrapped possessively around him loosened a bit and the nose on his neck retreated.

"Run to the room and lock the door." Naruto jumped away quickly, feeling a both relieved and somewhat oddly disappointed at the same time. Naruto knew staying would be an idiotic decision, but when he saw Gaara's face distorted in pain he just knew he couldn't leave.

Naruto took a step towards Gaara, but the redhead stood up abruptly, the chair he was sitting on landing backwards on the floor. Gaara's face was contorted as if in pain. He placed the palms of his hands on his forehead, his back curling inwards.

Ever so slowly Gaara turned his head to face Naruto, red hair slightly obscuring green-gold eyes.

"I told you to run." Gaara cold monotone voice brought shivers to Naruto spine. It made Naruto rethink that decision about not running to the supposed safety of the bedroom. Gaara straightened up and took a step towards Naruto.

Naruto instinctively took a step back. Heavy in the air Naruto could smell Gaara's arousal. The smell was making Naruto aroused as well. Naughty thoughts happen to cross Naruto mind which he quickly brushed away.

This was not a time to start fantasizing.

Gaara took another step towards Naruto and Naruto took another step back. They continued till Naruto had no more room to move. Naruto whimpered as his back met the wall, Naruto in his semi aroused state allowed his fox ears and tail to be in full view.

Gaara stepped up to Naruto placing his hands on the wall on either side of Naruto head. Unconsciously Naruto wrapped his tail around his waist. Gaara's green gold eyes looked into Naruto's blue ones in an almost loving manner.

Naruto's fox ears drooped unsure of what to do. The redhead leaned forward and Naruto looked up watching with wide eyes.

Gaara gave a deep throated chuckle causing Naruto's ears to twitch.

"You're so cute." Gaara kissed the twitching fox ear before nibbling the sensitive appendage. Naruto's face reddened and he moaned unaware of pale arms bringing him closer to a heated body. His ears have always been sensitive.

The nibbling continued bringing him undeniable amounts of pleasure.

"St-Stop…" Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper.

The plead fell on deaf ears.

Naruto could feel feather like fingers going down his spine to the base where his tail was at. The fingers threaded the fur at the base of his tail, throwing him off the edge.

The sensual abuse to his ear didn't waver, causing Naruto to have waves of pleasure run through him. Naruto was already hard and his pants were unbearably tight.

Gaara hand wandered from Naruto's tail to the front of his pants. Before Naruto knew it his cock was bare of clothing and erect to meet the air. Naruto gasped at the sudden sensation and instinctually maneuvered his tail to cover his erection.

Gaara growled and tugged Naruto's ear, almost in a punishing way. With one last tug his teeth released the blonde appendage. Bringing his knee in between Naruto's legs he pressed inwards gaining a gasp from the blonde.

"You're mine." Gaara's voice alone made Naruto's cock twitch in anxious anticipation. He wanted Gaara to take him then and there, rough and hard into wall. He wanted the man to pound into him long and hard into the night. Naruto eyes met Gaara's green gold eyes. He let his arms wrap around Gaara's neck as he crushed his lips to his.

Naruto opened his mouth allowing Gaara full entry. They met tongue and tongue each trying to get more access to the other, until separating finally each having the need to breathe.

Naruto held on tighter as he was afraid he would fall as the result of his now weak knees. Naruto nuzzled the red heads throat.

"I want you to take me, long and hard…." Naruto was swept off his feet and the next thing he knew was tossed unto the bed. His shirt was torn open and pants were removed the rest of the way.

- 00000-

* * *

(ducks and covers) I don't mean to tease! HONEST! ( rolls under bed)

It is necessary for this story to end it there….( chucks Gaara and Naruto plushies at deadly fans)

BTW I wanted to inform you guys I am selling some anime. The list is in my profile. If you are interested please PM me.

Also I made a teaser trailer for this story, link can be found in my profile.

Blackmoon OniOokami you owe me a picture. I have not forgotten. lol

Please, thank **Whispering Kage **she made sure to help on some corrections. XD

Till the next chapter. (if she is able to drag laptop under bed)

IYN


	12. Blood

I managed to duck pitchforks and glass bottles to grab the laptop to drag underneath the bed, where I have been hiding. XD

I made 'friends' with dust bunnies who wanted to take the ideas out of my head. ( they happened to have an unfortunate accident with my vacuum, hence the quotation marks). LOL

**OKAY PEOPLES LISTEN UP! ( stands up on a table holding a bullhorn)** I want you all to thank **Azhwi** for her absolutely angelic help and for making my work sound even better than ever! XD THANK YOU **AZHWI**!

-000-

**WARNING! Some scenes are not appropriate for children, but for Yaoi Fan Peeps?... Go for it!**

* * *

It was dark when Gaara came to. Alarmed, he pushed up off the cold floor to sit up, but immediately regretted it. Gaara groaned and held his head until the throbbing subsided.

In the weak light he could see the grey concrete walls that surrounded him, nothing remotely familiar to the cabin and probably no where near to it. He heard a clanging as he shifted and an unfamiliar weight dragged on his ankle. Pulling up the singed hem of his pants, he tugged his ankle closer to see what was around it in the darkness.

Around his ankle was a shackle with a chain that he was sure connected to one of the walls. Touching his throat, he felt a heavy collar; it was bulky and felt rubber like, with a small metal box on the side. Trying to find the unfastening mechanism to it proved useless.

There was none.

Growling in frustration, Gaara twisted his bare torso around to get a better look at his surroundings.

Fury burned through Gaara as vivid memories flooded his mind. Orochimaru's men had blasted their way into the cabin before he and Naruto had had a chance to continue their 'excursion' any further. The impact explosion had knocked Gaara out.

Gaara looked around his prison frantically.

_Where was __**Naruto?**_

The lights flickered on displaying the bars that were a few feet away from him. Footsteps echoed in the empty hall beyond them.

"Ah, I see someone is awake…" He had heard that voice before, but couldn't seem to place it at that moment. The footsteps got nearer and he could now see a man's shadow.

After a moment Gaara snarled, recognizing the silver-haired guy that had first attacked his home.

"Oh, so you do remember me? I'm touched! The name's Kabuto and welcome," the man swept his arms out in a dramatic gesture to the plain walls around them, "to my home."

"Where is Naruto?" Gaara growled out.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, giving Gaara a smirk. "He is in good hands."

Gaara lunged at the man, but the jailer stood still as the chain jerked him to a stop.

"Now, now, you will see him soon enough." The smile the man was giving Gaara made the red head even more furious, but not enough to miss the sensation of something pricking at his neck.

Gaara jerked and clawed at the collar but it proved useless.

"Something to make you a bit more manageable, I suppose." Kabuto's smile was audible.

Gaara's body began to feel like lead and his arms collapsed. He tried to fight it, but whatever poison was in the collar was too strong. A door banged open and several heavy footsteps approached along with something that dragged along the floor.

In his fuzzed up mind, he could smell blood and Naruto.

"Ah, finally! The guest of honor has arrived!" Sure enough, two big muscled men walked into view, holding up a half-conscious _naked _Naruto.

Gaara growled and tried his hardest to move, but all he managed was a feeble twitch of his arm.

Kabuto motioned the henchman to throw Naruto in the cell. And they did, none to gently.

"I'll be back later, enjoy your time. Ta." Kabuto waved and left without another word, the two other men following silently.

Gaara's fury dissipated and worry took hold as he noticed Naruto wasn't moving.

"Naruto?" He could feel the poison leaving his system and Gaara slowly crawled to the blonde. From what the pale boy could see from the back, Naruto appeared to have the same collar as himself.

"Naruto?" Gaara panicked, trying to get some reaction from his lover.

"….ra." The voice was so faint he could barely hear it.

His body still sluggish, Gaara stubbornly rolled onto his back, grappling and tugging Naruto to lie atop him. He gasped for a moment, feeling the chill of the floor bite through his tattered pants and the bare skin of his back. The least Gaara could do right now was to get Naruto off the concrete and provide some warmth.

Craning his neck to look along Naruto's battered body, Gaara could see that the blonde's tail was badly damaged. Bloody patches marked where hanks of fur had been torn out; it looked extremely painful. Even more so were the multiple cuts and bruises that marked the blonde's back. Just seeing the blonde in this condition made Gaara furious.

"I am sorry…" Naruto whispered and tried to look up at Gaara, but stopped, whimpering from the pain radiating through him. The pale boy moved a gentle hand through Naruto's hair, scratching his ears gently. The blonde carefully leaned into Gaara's hand relishing the small comfort.

"It's not your fault. We just need to concentrate on getting out of here." Naruto's head was resting, exhausted, on Gaara's shoulder, his eyes barely staying open. The red-head wrapped his arms around the blonde, offering all the warmth he could.

"Sleep, I'll keep watch for now." And Naruto dozed off in the comfort of Gaara's arms.

-0000-

Naruto groaned. His body felt like shit. Chained to the wall, limbs stretched wide, his entire weight hung from the bindings on his wrists and his shoulders felt like they were tearing apart. He shifted and winced as his nose scraped against the wall and his muscles protested.

"At last, finally awake."

At the sound of the smooth voice, Naruto froze even as his pulse began to pound. Kabuto, that man loved torture more than anything, Naruto had learned that first hand long ago.

"Your boyfriend here gave me quite a fight, I had to drug him with the twice the recommended dose." Kabuto clucked his tongue in disapproval. Naruto craned his neck to peer over his own shoulder in time to see the sadist select a whip and lazily play it across the floor. But from the corner of his eye he could also see Gaara unconscious, his chin to his chest, in the same position as Naruto.

"Now Naruto… since I can't use the dogs on you, I have had to find another way to play with you." Kabuto reached out and ran a cold finger down Naruto's spine ever so slowly, drawing up shivers from Naruto.

"I guess, I could tease while we wait for your red-head to wake up." The finger traveled down past Naruto's butt cheeks. The blonde never felt more repulsed by another's touch.

The whip struck hard. Naruto held his breath willing himself not to scream. He couldn't give the man the satisfaction. Several lashes later, Naruto felt blood running down his back.

"What an exquisite picture you make Naruto." Kabuto's voice whispered through the roaring in Naruto's ears even as chains rattled and clanged further away.

"Leave him alone, bastard!" Gaara's outrage cut through the haze and Naruto struggled to assure his lover, but his torturer spoke first.

Kabuto laughed, "I think not. It's been a while since I had some fun." Adjusting his glasses, he changed the aim of his strikes. The sadist drove the whip harder than before, angling them so they struck down Naruto's thighs as well.

Naruto had lost count of how many lashes he had gotten. His teeth had long ago bitten through his bottom lip causing a thin trail of warmth to run down his chin. He let his chin touch his chest, his tears mixing with the blood.

Naruto didn't know how long he could on for. With the collar around his neck, he wasn't healing as he should have. Something was in his system, weakening him. His vision was already turning dark.

Somewhere beyond the smell of blood, Naruto could hear Gaara struggling against his own restraints and screaming profanities at the man.

"That's disappointing," Kabuto approached, sliding his whip across Naruto's bloody backside, "You didn't even scream."

Kabuto dug his finger into one of wounds and Naruto hissed. The finger pressed harder as it went lower on his body, stalling just above his butt crack. Then with a light touch, Kabuto traced curving patterns on his flesh, teasing him.

"Too bad I can't have you. Lord Orochimaru wants you for himself," Kabuto sighed in disappointment. "He did say I could play with you though, but, alas, all my tools are in my lab" Gaara snarled and jerked at the chains, but Kabuto paid no attention and continued to play his 'game.'

"You have such soft skin…" Kabuto ran his finger along the curves of Naruto's ass, spreading the blood like paint. Naruto tried uselessly to lean away from Kabuto's touch, but it just amused the silver-haired man.

"What a wonderful canvas you make…." Naruto shivered as Kabuto ran his tongue along one of the wounds. One hand glided down to his hips and eased itself down the crevice leading down to Naruto's anus. But then the hand lifted, the touch disappearing from his skin. Naruto breath quickened, dreading what the bespectacled man was planning to do.

The sticky hand returned, rounding to the inside of his thighs, creeping upwards to his groin.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this." Naruto could hear the excitement in the voice, terror making his heart speed up even more. He barely registered Gaara screaming in the background. The blood-coated hand explored Naruto's groin, stopping to fondle his sack, before giving them a slight tug and then trailing up to his anus.

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped. No one had ever touched him there. His virginity was not going to be taken here in this dank dungeon and he certainly didn't want this disgusting male to be fingering what was reserved only for his mate!

By now the finger was gliding in little circles around his hole, even daring a teasing stroke as if preparing to plunge in. Naruto squirmed, disgusted at himself for the arousal the ministrations evoked. If he could, he would have torn that hand off a long time ago.

"Too bad..." The hand kept in place, unmoving. "Orders were I could play with you, as long as I didn't touch you _there._But, I am tempted to disobey just this once." Kabuto moved toward Naruto's semi-erect penis.

Suddenly there was a guttural roar, the deafening sound of metal screeching, and those horrible hands released him. There was a yell and Naruto heard the thick sound of tearing flesh. Out of his sight, Kabuto was soon calling for the hellhounds.

Naruto dared to look behind him and what he saw was utter chaos. Gaara had ripped the chains off the wall and had gone after Kabuto with a vengeance. The maimed man had a hand clamped to his throat, an attempt to stem the gush of blood, as he backed away from the red-head.

-00 -

Gaara felt hot satisfaction as he watched the man on front of him cough and struggle to breathe. But, he couldn't celebrate just yet. Gaara needed this bastard dead, for daring to touch what was his. This silver-haired man needed to die and he needed to get Naruto out of this place.

" You are proving… to be quite… difficult." Despite the ripped throat, Kabuto blew out a high-pitched whistle before succumbing to a bout of wet tearing coughs. The putrid smell of hellhounds flooded the room before the first slavering canine bounded through the doorway.

The beasts didn't hesitate to attack. One of the foul things latched onto his arm, sharp broken teeth easily slicing through bare skin. Gaara growled and slammed the thing's face against the wall, smashing in the back of its skull. Pain lanced up his arm as it died, its jaw spasming before finally dropping away. The red-head quickly flexed his fingers to test his injury, turning to face the rest. This pack was huge and more of them kept coming at him in waves. Gaara snarled in challenge and waded in, tearing through the creatures with wild abandon. Their dark blood soon decorated the walls and ran in rivulets across the floor.

Eviscerating a hound, Gaara gulped in air as he tossed the twitching carcass aside. The hellhound's death shriek caused him to smile, but the sudden silence that followed rattled his nerves. Gaara whipped around to check on Naruto but only bloody stains and empty chains remained. Kabuto was no where in sight.

Gaara howled in anger. The bastard had taken Naruto away! Screaming out in frustration, he charged through the remaining hellhounds with renewed vigor, ripping off heads and reveling as their rotting intestines flowed out.

Finally the last beast slumped, broken, against a wall and Gaara staggered to the door. He had no time; his mate was in danger. The thrill of the fight faded to an itchy buzz of uneasiness.

Gaara reached up to his neck and used his newly formed black claws to shred the collar to pieces. Once free, he tried to scent the air for Naruto, but the stench of the surrounding corpses completely permeated the area.

Then a scream pierced though the air. And then another. And again.

_Naruto!_Gaara ran down the halls, guided by the awful sound of his lover's pain until he couldn't hear its echoes. But now there was a faint trace of Naruto's scent and Gaara moved on, all hesitancy gone from his movements.

Another ragged scream cut the air, making Gaara sprint through the hallways. He was so close, he could almost hear the sobbing breaths in between the screams.

Gaara hurled himself at the door where Naruto's scent was the strongest. The wooden slats burst inwards as Gaara busted through with his new found strength. Splinters of oak flew as his golden eyes searched for his mate and spotted the blonde strapped to a table, crying. Fresh blood covered Naruto's face, streaming across his tanned cheeks and soaking into his soft hair.

Naruto's hands were bound above his head, a knife through one hand. Another blade stood quivering in the blonde's left thigh. Standing over Naruto was pale man with purple facial markings and yellow slitted eyes, much like a snake's. This man had to be Orochimaru.

Gaara snarled at this new enemy, ready to strike.

"You are such a nuisance." The snake man narrowed his beady eyes at Gaara. "Kabuto, get rid of him."

In an instant, a huge syringe was plunged into Gaara's chest. "That was for my throat, you filth." The silver-haired sadist smirked from across the room.

Snarling, Gaara wrenched the needle out and threw it back at its owner, point first. Kabuto's head snapped back as the projectile took him between the brows and blank black eyes stared at Gaara before the body slumped in death.

Gaara himself collapsed to his knees, every sense screaming at the encroaching cold that spread throughout his body. He tried to draw in a breath, but his lungs were unresponsive and leaden. Gaara couldn't even grab at his chest, his arms hung listlessly at his sides, numb and useless.

"You killed my servant, but no matter. You're as good as dead." The sibilant voice echoed softly through the room. The pale man watched, uncaring, as Gaara fell to the ground.

Dead.

* * *

0^0

Again, I would like to thank **Azhwi** for her awesome Beta skills. XD So what do you guys think?

Am I sort of forgiven for the long wait? ( ducks a glass bottle and dives behind the couch)

Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys encourage me to write with your lovely reviews! (Quietely shuffles over to computer)

IYN


	13. Dead? yeah right

Okay, so I managed to dodge pitchforks and glass and really heavy textbooks.

This chapter is half betaed, which means it only got half way done by** Azhwi** until life got in the way and now she is unable to continue. I did my best so... enjoy!

-00-

* * *

Naruto screamed as another blade tore through his thigh. Hot tears poured from his eyes, burning and sliding as they traced over carefully precise cuts, mixing with the blood that seeped from the wounds. The agony blinded his thoughts to a blank frenzy and so he pleaded and struggled mindlessly against the straps holding him down. He only wished to escape the man who was enjoying carving into Naruto's flesh.

"You shouldn't have left Naruto." Orochimaru's putrid yellow eyes looked down at his victim. He twisted the knife in the thigh. "You made me upset."

Naruto was lost in his pain, when the sound of breaking wood wrenched him back to reality. Instinctively, the blonde swiveled wide eyes towards the disturbance, desperate for a moment of reprieve. Standing right in the middle of the open doorway stood Gaara.

Fresh tears came to him and a half sob wrenched its way out of his throat. He never thought he'd see the man again. The red head was covered with bite marks, blood and other things Naruto didn't care to name, but it was still Gaara, whole and furious. It was obvious the hellhounds had done a number on his lover, but Gaara didn't even seem to acknowledge his injuries. Naruto's lips twitched into a weak smile. Here was his hero, bloody and ragged, but unbroken.

He saw how Gaara paused at the doorway. How his eyes flared wide in rage before narrowing on Orochimaru who even now had paused, the knife poised. Naruto heard the pale man's dry voice and as panic began to sharpen his senses, his blurry vision noticed the movement behind Gaara. Kabuto was moving.

"Watch out!" But his warning was too late. Kabuto stabbed a syringe into the red-head's chest. Naruto cried out helplessly and threw himself against his bindings. A keening sound echoed through the room as blue eyes watched the scene before him.

Gaara had wrenched the syringe from his chest and in return had buried it into Kabuto's forehead. Naruto's throat constricted and his lungs burned for air as he screamed out as the Gaara's knees met the stone floor.

He sobbed in air as black spots danced in his vision, but Naruto refused to blink. Every detail he fought for, eyes straining to keep his lover in sight. And Naruto saw everything. From the way Gaara's fingers twitched to the way his adam's apple shuddered.

Gaara's eyes lost their fury and dulled, and Naruto's world shuddered. _No!_ His thoughts rebelled as his hero swayed. _No!_His eyes burned and tears threatened to wash his sight away. He dared to blink, and then Gaara was gone. Eyes gone flat and fury blunted, his love swayed a final time before collapsing to the floor.

"Gaara!"

_This couldn't be happening!_

"Gaara get up!" Tears ran fresh down his cheeks. Naruto fought the restraints in a desperate attempt to get to Gaara.

_He can't be dead!_

"No! No! NO!" Naruto screamed out in denial. He pushed one last time with all his strength against his restraints before collapsing on the table. Naruto stared mindlessly at the ceiling as the full realization of Gaara's death sunk in.

"You have escaped my care for far too long, Naruto. You seem more emotional than usual." Orochimaru brought his finger down Naruto's cheek. Naruto growled weakly and turned his head to the side.

"Be that way. I finally have you in my grasp and this time you aren't going anywhere." Orochimaru brought out a round metal object with complex looking runes and dials. Orochimaru placed the cold metal on Naruto's tattooed stomach.

"After so long I can finally have what I want." Orochimaru grinned creepily as he turned the dials on the objects. Orochimaru turned spun a dial one last time and then next thing Naruto knew was pure agony.

_Gaara!_

Naruto screamed and struggled to get away from the agonizing pain. Whatever was happening, it felt like he was being ripped by jagged blades from the inside, out. Naruto pleaded and begged for the pain to stop.

_Gaara! Help me! Please!_

- 000-

It was cold and empty.

No sound, no light, no warmth. Just _plain_darkness. Cold never-ending darkness.

"Where am I?" His voice echoed through the dark space.

"Your dead, idiot." Above him, his 'other' self was staring down at him.

"I can't be dead! What about Naruto!"

The Other Gaara shrugged. "You're dead, what more can you do?"

_Gaara!_

Gaara looked around the darkness. That was Naruto!

"Naruto needs me! I can't leave him." He turned back to Other Gaara.

"I can't help you unless you want to help yourself." Other Gaara rested his chin in hand, looking unimpressed and bored.

"Didn't you say, I'm a half demon?" Gaara asked desperately.

Again, Other Gaara shrugged. "I did. But you didn't finish your 'transformation.' The poison killed you."

The shifting sounds of a desert echoed in the vast darkness that surrounded them.

"Shut up!" Gaara yelled. The dry whisper rose around the edges of his awareness in a swirling storm.

_Gaara! Help me! Please!_

Orochimaru was killing his mate and Gaara was stuck here.

"No." Gaara whispered out. Other Gaara put a hand to his ear.

"I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"No!" He swept an arm out between them, particles of sand flowing out with his movements. "Naruto is dying out there! I need to protect my mate - _our_ mate - and kill Orochimaru!" Gaara reached out to his double. "Please, I need _you_."

Other Gaara closed his eyes in thought. When they opened, they no longer looked green. In fact, they no longer looked _human;_black now covered the white of the eyes and the iris was gold. A sinister smile spread across Other Gaara's lips.

"Who am I to refuse?" Other Gaara reached out to grab the extended hand just as the sand engulfed them.

-000-

Just as the horrible pain came, it left. Naruto gaped at the ceiling, gasping in great lungfuls of precious air. Confused, he looked for Orochimaru. The man never believed in pacing his torture methods.

Before his eyes, the snake man was pinned up against the wall by what appeared to be… sand. It slowly travelled up the man's body, encasing it like a cocoon.

Naruto's wide eyes looked at who else was standing in the room.

Gaara stood there.

Alive.

Gaara was alive!

The red head was indeed alive, in fact the sand that surrounded Orochimaru was swirling quietly around the red head in a dangerous tornado. Naruto's breath caught as a glint of gold shone through crimson eyelashes. Gaara's eyes had also _changed_.

Those demon eyes gazed upon Orochimaru with hatred. The pale man's usual impassive face was twisted in terror as the sand spread upwards to his arms.

"This is for trying to kill me." Gaara voice sounded deeper, rougher. The granules tightened around Orochimaru's right arm. In an instant, it was crushed and a dark red stain streaked down through the sand.

"Can't you show some mercy?" Orochimaru was pleading.

"Did you show mercy when Naruto asked for yours?" Gaara spoke in deathly tones as the sand moved to crush Orochimaru's other arm. The gold-slitted eyes glowed. Obediently, the living sand rose from the floor in an exotic dance, molding into the form of a dagger.

The sharp spine of sand drove straight into Orochimaru's chest. Gaara watched emotionlessly as the snake man vomited blood and gasped desperately to breath.

"That was for hurting Naruto." Gaara spoke as the man jerked and shuddered until finally stilling.

Gaara stood still as his sand writhed over the corpse, wary of any movement. After a minute, it slid off the body and returned to swirl around its waiting master.

Satisfied, Gaara's deadly eyes moved to where Naruto was lying on the table. There were no emotions in those dark depths as he moved towards the blonde.

"Gaara?" The man said nothing and Naruto's ear twitched a bit in consternation.

Sand traveled up the table and slithered its way to Naruto's limbs. He tensed, expecting a rough treatment, then blinked. It felt sensual. The small living desert worked its way around his limbs as if exploring. It surrounded his ankles and wrists, and seconds later he felt his bindings fall loose.

Naruto stayed still just as he was as the sand continued it way around his body. He should have been frightened, but oddly enough, he wasn't. He felt no danger from the sand that had, just minutes ago, killed the man that had tortured him for most his life. Instead, he felt warmth and assurance.

To Naruto the sand appeared to checking him over, the grainy bits caressed him ever so gently as both sections met at Naruto's middle. The sand engulfed the round object on Naruto's stomach before violently diving itself at the wall. You could clearly hear a crack and many tiny pieces fell through as the sand released its grip.

Naruto lowered his arms, wincing as he maneuvered the injured hand carefully, as the knife was still lodged in it. Naruto's body twitched from pain and with Naruto's leg in the same condition as his hand, he didn't make the move to sit up for now.

Long black claws stroked his cheek, startling Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto turned his head to Gaara, whose eyes still showed the demonic black and gold. None of the killing intent lay within their depths, now they displayed clearly sorrow and worry. Naruto could feel the sharp tips drifting down towards his neck.

A growl and a slight tug later, Naruto could feel the cold air on his neck again. Naruto brought his uninjured hand to his neck. The collar was gone, thrown at the other side of the room like Orochimaru's contraption.

"That feels better." Naruto smiled up at Gaara.

Gaara had not spoken to Naruto, and from the color of his eyes, it was a safe bet that Gaara's demon's side had taken over. Gaara nuzzled Naruto's now bare neck and breathed in deeply.

"Gaara?"

The redhead again said nothing, lifting his head to look to where Naruto was holding his hand then his eyes traveled down to his leg. Claws hovered but dared not touch. Dark eyes looked at him, unsure. Despite Gaara's demon side taking over, the man had not lost himself completely.

"I know they need to come out. Perhaps we can tear up some cloth stop the blood?" Naruto was unsure if Gaara had heard him at first, since the man had stayed in the same position, but he soon moved around the bloodied room. Gaara opened one large cabinet, and inside it held some medical supplies.

Gaara gathered a generous amount of the gauze rolls before heading back to Naruto's side.

"Perfect."Naruto grimaced knowing what was to come next. Gaara dragged one of the tiny metal tables and laid out the supplied he gathered. Gaara moved to grabbed Naruto's shoulders adding some pressure on them, silently telling him something.

"I'll stay still, I won't be able to guarantee it, but I'll try." Naruto tried to give Gaara an encouraging smile, but Naruto knew from Gaara's worried eyes he didn't convince him.

A black clawed hand gathered up Naruto's injured one. Naruto had closed his eyes for this part, but he could feel from the slight painful movements from the object that Gaara had gripped the handle. Naruto could feel the slight sensations from the sand around his thigh. It appeared Gaara was going to pull both knives out at the same time.

"One…two…AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as the knives were torn quickly from his skin. Naruto laid there, his ears flat against his skull as Gaara quickly worked to wrap gauze around both wounds. Naruto whimpered, tears ran down his cheeks from his tightly shut eyes.

Something wet ran over his nose.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to the caring dark ones above him. A tongue dragged over Naruto's nose once more. Gaara lowered his head to rub his cheek with Naruto's.

"I'll be fine, Gaara. Honest. With a few days care, I'll be as good as new." Naruto showed Gaara a watery smile, a few tears escaping. Gaara kissed an eyelid, before doing the same to the other. The redhead placed his forehead to Naruto's and gave him a small smile, the dark eyes shining with adoration.

Naruto shivered, he was cold and lying on a metal table in a freezing cold room did not help. There was the small fact that Naruto was bare of clothing. Gaara lovingly moved a strand of hair from Naruto's face, before going off and rummaging through another set of cabinets. Soon he returned to Naruto side holding a white sheet. Naruto's cheeks gave a slight pink tinge as Gaara gently wrapped him up in the white fabric.

"Aren't you cold?" Naruto asked, all Gaara had on was a horribly torn pair of pants that looked barely to be hanging on its threads. Gaara shook his head and finished wrapping Naruto, giving him enough space to move if need be. Blue eyes looked at the gruesome bite marks that littered Gaara's body, though they had stopped bleeding they certainly looked deep.

Naruto slipped an arm out of his cocoon but regretted it as his body fell into a painful episode of uncontrolled tremors. Gaara had held unto him to make sure he didn't fall of the table. Naruto took deep breaths as the traveling pain slowly subsided.

"W-we need to… g-get out of...h- here." Naruto's voice trembled, as he forced his jaw to move.

Gaara carefully scooped him up in his arms and walked out of the blood painted room. They wandered the halls, trying to find the exit. All the walls looked the same, and every time they turned a corner they came upon an exact looking hallway. They walked for hours, in the maze of hallways.

Gaara looked down at Naruto, the blonde had passed out and was shivering uncontrollably. Gaara growled in frustration. He had no idea if he was going deeper or even making a breakthrough in this maze.

BANG!

Gaara tightened his grip on Naruto as he felt the earth beneath him rumble. He could hear yelling, but he couldn't understand what was being said the voices by the thick walls.

BOOM!

The wall burst open just a few feet from them causing Gaara to jump back and from a wall of sand to avoid the debris.

"Fucking pieces of filth, wait till I get my hands on them I'll-" A familiar looking blonde busty woman stepped through the gigantic hole now in the wall.

"Gaara!" The woman ran to him, but Gaara had formed a sphere of sand to prevent woman from coming closer.

"Gaara? Kami! What happened?" Tsunade paled as she saw her friend's eyes and the precious package he carried. Gaara growled as Tsunade took a step forward, the woman may not have attacked but that didn't mean she wouldn't attempt it.

"Gaara, it's me, Tsunade. Remember?" The woman, now named Tsunade, watched him in concern.

_Tsunade…. I have heard it before…but, where?_

Flashes popped up in his mind. One of Tsunade helping him bathe the dogs, bubbles floating everywhere. Tsunade holding out a small cupcake that had a single burning candle forcing him to make a wish. Tsunade, using a stack of paperwork as a pillow.

_She is our boss… our friend…she was the one who introduced us to Naruto._

The sand diminished its velocity and settled back down to the ground.

Gaara said not a word as Tsunade took a cautious step forward.

_She can help Naruto_. _She will keep him safe._

Gaara loosened his hold on Naruto.

-0000-

* * *

I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It looks like I will be doing all my stories without a beta from now on. I am afraid I haven't found a new one.

I would like to thank all my reviewers! Thank you for being patient with me!

IYN


End file.
